Come Together
by Keeperpawsoffme
Summary: How different would Harry's life have been if Alice and Frank had never been attacked and Harry had been raised by loving parental figures with Sirius and Remus as prominent fixtures in his life. Ron is older with Fred, George and Ginny as triplets.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, it's me Mae Silverpaws I am half of the writers for this story. The other half is KeeperOliver. Ollie and I decided to give co authoring a try. **

**We hope that you enjoy our attempt at co-authoring.**

**Mae and Ollie**

How different would Harry's life have been if Alice and Frank and never been attacked and Harry had been raised by loving parental figures with Sirius and Remus as prominent fixtures in his life.

A few changes have been made, Ron is older then Fred and George and instead of the Weasley twins it's the Weasley triplets George, Ginny and Fred.

Come Together

KeeperPawsoffMe

Chapter 1

Halloween night, and the sun was starting to go down wanting to get their task over with, before the brats were out wandering about they hurried their steps just a little.

Both seemed to be in an excited Mood. It was to be the end of all hope, and they were chosen to take part in it. They being Bellatrix, and her husband, Rudolphus Lestrange they would be taking brat. With both possible children that were connected to the Prophecy dead, all hope would be gone. England would be ripe for the taking. And then who knows.

First things first though, it was time to do their part. What they didn't know was that Frank and Alice Longbottom were right behind them, returning from Frank's mother's place, where they had dropped their precious son Neville off for the evening, so that they could attend a Halloween party at Sirius' apartment. They learned earlier, that James and Lily could not attend, so they would stop off, and say hello, before they left.

They saw the couple in front of them, and gasped when they realized they were heading for their home. The Longbottoms saw the pair blow the door off its hinges and proceed into the house. Frank pulled Alice off to the side, to plan how the two were going to react. When the pair came out of Frank and Alice's house, the woman was ranting to the man in a high pitched whiney almost insane sounding tone about something. Neither Frank nor Alice could actually make out the words as of yet. Frank let them get closer, and then sent a shocker at the male. He went flying across the lawn; the woman screamed a spell and sent a green bolt towards Frank. Frank dived to his left, and sent a disarming spell her way. The wand left her hand, and she flew backwards, impaling on metal rod that was sticking out of the ground. She was dead before Frank could get to her. The man saw this, and drew his wand, but Alice being quicker, sent a cutting curse his way. The curse struck the man on his neck, cutting his jugular. He also died.

Frank thinking about the Potter, grabbed Alice, and apperated to Godric's Hollow. What they saw when they got there, had Alice in tears and Frank struggling to keep his own composure. The Door had also been blown off its hinges. James was on his back, as still as could be with a look of horror on his face Frank ran upstairs, and found Lily in the same position. The body of the Dark Lord was also there. And little Harry was in his crib, with blood streaming down his face, but there were no tears.

Harry saw his Uncle Frank, and raised his hands in the air. "Unca Fank." Frank picked Harry up and out of the crib, drawing him to his chest. Frank was crying, seeing his good friends dead in this way, and the bastard that did it, also dead. He took Harry down to Alice, and they started to walk out, when Sirius ran in to the house. He saw James, and looked to Frank and Alice, "Lily?"

"She's dead also, Siri and so is Dark Lord. I don't know what happened, but Harry has a very bad cut on his forehead. We need to get him looked at. Sirius, what happened, we thought you were the Secret Keeper."

"No, we figured the Dark Lord would think that I would be made the Secret Keeper, so we changed at the last minute, and made Peter the Secret Keeper. I should have known better. He was always leaving to see after his mother. Yet every time I saw her, she was fine. I should have put two and two together. I hope Remus is alright. Come on, let's get out of here. And they left for Franks home.

Just after they left, Hagrid arrived, and found the mess. James laying dead in the Living room; Lily the same in Harry's bedroom as well as the Dark Lord, but with no sign of Harry. There was blood every where, and judging by the bodies, and their condition, Hagrid would say the blood was Harry's. The question was, where is he?

Hagrid left, and reported to Professor Dumbledore, at the location he had given him. He found Both Professor Dumbledore, and McGonagall talking in the middle of a muggle neighbor hood.

"Professor Dumbledore sir; Professor McGonagall it was as you expected sir, Both Lily and James are dead, as well as He Who Must Not be Named. But there was no Harry, A lot of blood was spilled, but none of the bodies showed signs of bleeding. I imagine it was little Harry's."

"Thank you Hagrid, why don't you go ahead and return to Hogwarts. Minerva and I can handle the rest."

"Will do sir." and Hagrid left.

"Albus, what did they do with Harry's body? Why would they want it? And why would they leave their masters body behind?"

"All good questions Minerva, unfortunately none of which I have answers for. Let us go see what happened and try to figure it out." And they left Privet Drive.

Back at Frank and Alice's residence, Alice had cleaned up Harry, but, nothing she could do, would keep the scar from going away. It looked like it would be permanent. They took turns, trying to get him to sleep, and finally, Sirius tired him out enough for him to fall asleep on his own. For now, she laid him in Neville's crib. Frank flooed his mom, to tell her what was going on. Then they asked Sirius if he wished to spend the night. Sirius accepted the offer, and bunked out on the couch.

The next morning, the three were up early, along with Harry, when Dumbledore Flooed, asking to enter the House. He arrived, and saw Sirius and Harry playing on the carpet. "Frank, Alice, Sirius, I assume you rescued Young Harry here, but what was all the blood?"

Sirius raised Harry's hairline to show Albus the Scar on his forehead. "So, Harry is the Chosen One. What about young Neville? Is he alright?"

"He is fine Albus, he's with mother." Frank replied.

"Well then, since I was going to tell you what happened, and you already know. I must tell you, that as much as I hate to say it,, Young Harry must come with me, so that I can take him to a place that is better warded. It will be safer for him."

"I don't think so Albus. Harry is staying right here. He is more than safe enough. It was in James and Lily's will that should anything happen to them that Harry would go to us, and if we weren't available, then to Sirius. Lily and James were very careful about Harry if anything were to happen to them there is a long list of names in their will for Harry's care. All people they knew and trusted. The one they didn't want him to go to was Lily's muggle sister Petunia. Since that is where I think you are trying to take him to, then the answer is not no, but, Hell No."

"Alice, please be reasonable. There are Blood Wards surrounding the house that are the safest place for him."

"I said no, and I mean no. If you wish to take this to court, then by all means go ahead. And if you try to hide the will, don't even think about it, as it is filed with the Goblins at Gringotts. Lily said by no means was Harry to stay with her Magic hating sister, and her no good Husband. Her words, not mine."

"Very well then Alice, at least let me put a Fidelius around your home, and make me your secret keeper. Fine, Fidelius yes, you no. Frank will be the secret keeper. If you don't like that, then we will get the Goblins to set it up. Now if there is nothing else, we have to go get Neville. Oh and Albus? We will be adjusting our will to include both boys and their care if something were to happen to Frank and I."

Albus agreed and left. Frank flooed to his mom's and picked up Neville and returned home. He placed Neville next to Harry, and they and Sirius played for a long time. Sirius had brought Harry's toy broom, and he and Neville took turns riding it. Poor Sirius was the target of the two terrors. Sirius was loving it. He would switch to Padfoot when Sirius was getting tired and giving the Boys rides.

Frank and Alice watched the interaction between the boys and Sirius. They were amazed at how easily they took to the young adult. They also wondered how he was keeping up with the two bundles of energy. Finally Alice stepped in to give Sirius a break. "Alright boys, it's time for your bath Harry went peacefully, but, Neville still wanted to play, Alice gave Harry his bath first, and then she took Neville. By the time she was done, she brought him back, only to find Padfoot and Harry asleep with Harry lying against his Dogfather. Alice had Frank get his camera to take a picture of it.

Alice finally got Neville to sleep, and had Frank take Harry upstairs, while she carried Neville.

"Frank, I think we need to get Sirius a home, some where around here. He can't keep sleeping on the floor or the couch. He needs some privacy."

"Why don't we fix up the Carriage house that would be more than big enough for him. We could make it a two bedroom, in case he has a friend over."

"Or better yet, have Remus come stay with him. After all, they were best friends in school. He could probably use the help keeping up with our two bundles of joy. Frank, since James is... No longer with us, do you think Remus could become Neville's Godfather."

"We could ask. I hope he doesn't take it like he was the second choice. Alice, do you think Molly Weasley would let the triplets come play with Neville and Harry. I think Ron might be just a little too old for them. I think having the triplets over, or having Neville and Harry spend some time there might be a good idea."

Alice flooed the Burrow, and Molly answered. Alice called out. "Molly, how are you? Are the triplets wearing you down yet?"

"Alice, just the person I needed to talk to. Dumbledore was just here, asking all kinds of questions about you and Frank. What's going on?"

"Hold on a minute Molly. Frank, I need to go to the Burrow, will you be alright with the three kids?"

Frank laughed, and shooed her away. "Molly, is it alright if I came over, I think we have a lot to talk about."

As she entered the Burrow, she was pulled into a hug by the sweet woman. "Come in Alice dear, and join me in a cup of tea". As Molly was fixing the tea, Alice told her story. Molly went from shocked to angry to sad, as the story unfolded. She went back to mad, when she heard what Albus tried to do. "The nerve of that old coot, Harry would have been at the mercy of those magic hating muggles. Lily used to tell me how they treated her, when she had to stay with them during the summer holidays, after her parents were murdered by that beast."

"Now you know why, I fought him so hard. I couldn't bear to see the poor child mistreated by that bunch. Albus was very upset, and then he tried to set up a Fidelius Charm, with him as the Secret Keeper. I told him the charm yes, but the Secret Keeper, no. Frank would be the secret Keeper. He didn't do it. I'm sorry if you have faith in him Molly, but, I think he is going senile." 

"Actually, Alice, Arthur and I were just discussing it. We feel he is starting to become too controlling. He doesn't like to share information. For instance he said you, Frank and Sirius were being very unreasonable with a request you had asked of you, but, he wouldn't say what the request was. I like Albus, I really do, but I am losing my faith in him as a leader of the light. I really think we should be looking for a new leader."

"Yes but, who?"

"Mad-Eye Moody."

"Hmmm, Yes, I can see the logic in that. He is strong, almost as strong as Albus. He is smart, brave and calculating. But would every one agree to it. Albus has been in command for a very long time. Would he just step down, if asked?"

"Well, that is a matter for another time. Now, what is it you wished to talk about dear?"

"Oh yes, Frank and I were wondering if the triplets could visit Neville and Harry, and vice a versa? I mean they get along great, but I think if there were more kids around, Padfoot could get some well deserved rest. You should see him with the boys. He is awesome. He plays with them on the floor, gives them doggie rides, he lets them fly Harry's toy broom. I know he has as much fun as they have."

"I like that idea Alice, Fred, George and Ginevra would probably like the change from Ron, Percy, Charlie and Bill, although Ginevra loves Bill to death. Let's go talk to Arthur."

Arthur liked the idea as well, and they set it up for the weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

Come Together KeeperPawsoffMe Chapter 2

The week following the attack on Godric's Hollow was a busy one for Alice and Frank Longbottom. The Auror's dept was good enough to allow the young couple an emergency leave of absence so that they could become use to their new family and make the arrangements concerning Lily and James and the Potter estate. Entering Gringotts to deal with the legalities of James and Lily was one of the hardest and most heart wrenching things Alice and Frank had to do in their lives.

The goblins were understandingly all business but allowed extra time for the meeting. The temporary joining of the House of Longbottom and the House of Potter was one of the largest mergers in recent goblin memory and everyone involved wanted to make sure that everything was done legally. It was decided that even though legal age in the wizarding world was 17 Harry would not be handed over all the control at that point.

Remus would be in control of the everyday business of Potter Investments, P.I. for short, while Sirius would watch over the bigger picture. Alice and Frank would have custody of Harry and be allotted a monthly allowance for Harry's upkeep even though they really didn't want to take it. At the age of 14 Harry would have monthly meetings with the goblins about his family investments at 17 or when he graduated from Hogwarts Harry would make the decisions about P.I. but with Sirius' advice and finally by the time he was 21 Sirius would step aside and Harry would have the ability to make all decisions concerning P.I.

All of the adults involved and the goblins thought that this would be the best for everyone including P.I. itself.

Before A very tired Alice knew it; it was Saturday morning and time for the Weasley triplets to come and visit her two. Alice had two of the house elfs, Doori and Kiki; clean the nursery until it shown. The toys were set out for easy access for all the children and a little area of just pillows and picture books had been arranged incase the children became tired or over whelmed at all. Alice hoped that the visit would go well. Harry was finally starting to react to the past weeks actions and he was very jumpy and clingy to Sirius.

At 9 on the nose the floo flared and Molly and young bill stepped through. Molly was carrying Fred and George while Bill was holding little Ginny. The bright strawberry blonde hair of the triplets marked them as Weasleys Alice smiled as Bill set Ginny on the floor.

"Good bye Mum, just floo if you need help getting everyone back. I'll make sure Dad doesn't burn down the house while you are gone." Bill smiled at the adults turned to the floo through in the floo powder and called out "The Burrows" before stepping into the green flames and disappearing.

"He's such a help" said Molly smiling after her oldest.

Sirius ran into the room scooped up the three toddlers and headed up to the nursery.

"Have a nice visit ladies, the 6 of us will have loads of fun I promise."

Alice shook her head she swore she heard Sirius say "OK you three do you know what a prank is?" as he left the room.

Not a peep was heard from the nursery except for the occasional peels of toddler laughter.

At lunch Sirius trooped the 5 into the kitchen for sandwiches and biscuits.

"Mummy" said little Ginny her brown eyes shining "We love Cousdin Siri"

George smiled "he fun"

"yup" said Fred

"That's cousin dears, can you say cousin?"  
"Cousdin" the three said together.

Remus J Lupin lay awake in his bed staring at the ceiling. He could not remember his heart ever feeling so heavy. Dumbledore had just come to visit and give him the news. Lily and James were dead, Peter was missing and Sirius, Frank and Alice were being very unreasonable about Harry's well being. Remus felt like his whole life was falling in around him. Dumbledore had asked him to go on a mission for The Order of the Phoenix or TOP as the younger generation had started calling it and Remus had been asked to leave before James and Lily's funeral. Dumbledore didn't think a funeral would be a good idea at all actually, too many people would come to gawk and the possibility of an attack in retribution for Voldemort's and the Lestranges' deaths. Remus tended to agree with that but didn't want to go anywhere before he spoke with Sirius, Alice and Frank and of course saw Harry for himself.

Remus forced himself up from his bed and into the shower. If he felt this bad Sirius must feel five times worse.

Forty five minutes later Remus found himself on his hands and knees in front of his fireplace calling for his best friend. "Sirius, Are you home old man? May I come through?" Remus looked around Sirius' place as best he could from the floo and realized that Sirius' flat was still set up for the Halloween party that they never had..Standing up Remus sighed. "Yup he thought to himself he was investing in a stand up calling floo. This hands and knees stuff was getting old fast." Grabbing more floo powder Remus tried Alice and Frank's one of their house elfs answered the floo.

"Hello Master Remus," squeaked Kiki, at least he thought it was Kiki, "I will tell Master Frank e has a call." The little elf disappeared and Remus could hear footfalls heading towards the floo.

"Remus, come through Alice Sirius and I have just put the boys down for a nap and were trying to figure out were you'd be so we could talk." Frank stepped back so Remus could come through.

In an instant Remus was at the Longbottom's Alice converging on him in a hug as Frank slapped him on the back. Drying her eyes Alice said "Sirius is in the kitchen Remus, it's so terrible. People have been celebrating and no one seems to realize or care that James and Lily are gone." Alice dabbed at her eyes again. "I'm sorry I try so hard not to cry in front of Harry. Come in come in. Tea?"

Remus followed in a bit of a daze not sure exactly how he would find Sirius.

Sirius was sitting at the kitchen table looking into a cup of tea sadness just rolling off of him. Sirius jumped up and only got one phrase out before the two friends were clinging to each other. "Moony, they're gone."

Ten minutes later the adults had gotten themselves back together and were sitting around the table only the occasional sniffle and the red rimmed eyes betraying the emergence of the emotions of earlier.  
"How's Harry?" asked Remus? Dumbledore came to my flat and hinted that you three were not being reasonable about the situation what's going on?"

Frank, Alice and Sirius explained to Remus what had happened from the moment of Frank and Alice returning home to change up to Dumbledore's arrival at Frank and Alice's and his demands tat Harry be placed with the magic hating muggles other wise known as Lily's sister.

"That old goat" said Remus "He came to my flat and tried to tell me you three were being unreasonable about Harry's safety and how I should leave on a mission before the funeral even. I think He's trying to split us up so he can have total control of Harry. I don't know about you all but I'm beginning to wonder about Albus."

"So are we Moony, so are we."

"I have an idea gentleman," said Alice looking around the table a very serious expression on her face. "Frank and my house is the little house on Longbottom Estate and as you know we even have our own gate and gate house here. Would you two consider moving into the gatehouse and helping us with Nev and Harry? Since we are on a magical estate the boys can use magic and with Dumbledore behaving so oddly I would like them to start training even now." She looked around at the confused faces at the table. "Yes I know the boys aren't two yet but they can be trained in things like flying and proper speech and heck some muggles are even teaching their infants to read already I'm sure our boys are smart enough for that. If the four of us combine our strong points the boys will be in no danger from any hare brained idea of Dumbledore's. Sirius you could teach them stealth by playing with them and frank and I could teach them herbology and charms Remus you were the best tutor Hogwarts ever had you could teach them muggle schooling reading writing and arithmetic. I know Mother Longbottom had been talking about hiring a teacher for Nev already I'll tell her I found one and suggest you Remus. Mother Longbottom likes you, you know. Frank and Sirius and I will continue to work in the auror's dept and you can train the boys, what do you think guys? Heck the gate house is almost as big as this one you two will have a blast. Please?"  
Sirius and Remus looked at each other across the table and huge grins spread across their faces. "We'd love to" said Remus "to be honest I was afraid you'd not allow me to be in Harry's life, with my furry little problem and all."  
"Oh don't be silly Remus;" said Frank, "your furry little problem isn't half as dangerous as Siri's demented influence. Everyone around the table laughed, "Now if you'll excuse me gentlemen please hold down the fort while I go and speak with Mother Longbottom. Alice left the room as Remus, Frank and Sirius started to make plans.


	3. Chapter 3

Come Together KeerperPawsoffme Chapter 3

Sirius was amazed at the size of the Gate house. He was figuring on a little shack. but it was big enough to make into a three bedroom if they wanted. As a matter of fact, they did, as neither one wanted a huge bedroom, just a comfortable one. The third one was for Sirius's cousin Nym. She had been asking Sirius if she could stay a night, once they got it ready, and the remaining marauders agreed. Nym was seventeen, and was in her final year at Hogwarts. She had been considering a career in the Auror Dept. But there was nothing concrete as yet. With Alice, Frank and Sirius already there, the need for auror's was not a major concern.

She had been asked if she could watch the two little ones for Remus on occasion, as he had other commitments. She obliged he cousin's request, and was granted her bedroom in the gate house.

The funeral for James and Lily was held with out fanfare. Alice insisted they have one, but only immediate family and friends were to be in attendance. Thus Frank, Alice, Sirius, Remus, Molly, and Arthur, along with Severus, Minerva, Filius, and Albus were there. Albus had said no more than twelve so to be safe, there were only ten. Severus could care less about James Potter, but, he had loved Lily Evans, and if he hadn't made the bone head mistake of the century, She would still be alive. The affair was a solemn one, where many tears were shed. The two would be sorely missed. Minerva and Filius considered them the best students they had ever taught.

Albus was standing alone. He felt the distrust among the others for him. He knew it was justified, as he was a bit controlling. He was secretive. And he was manipulative. It was a habit he had acquired when Gellert and he started to drift apart. He promised himself to think hard when he was thinking of giving information out to anyone. Another case in point is Peter Pettigrew, traitor to the Potters, and to TOP. It was a tough decision to become the TOP Leader, and Leader of the light, but to be honest, he trusted no one else. Now with this Prophecy, and Harry being marked, he tried his best to hide Little Harry from the wizarding world. Frank, Alice and Sirius blocked all of his attempts. But, now that he thought about it, perhaps they were right in doing what they did. No one will love Harry any more than those three, and they will provide a good life for him. Perhaps it is time to relinquish the reigns of the Order, to some one younger. He would consider this possibility, if and only if, the right leader were chosen.

There were no words for the two friends, as every one in attendance knew them like they were family, minus Severus. But he knew Lily better than any one else. She was his best friend for seven years. Severus cried for the first time in years. He had lost the one reason he continued with this mundane existence. Now he had to do it because of a promise he made to that old buffoon. Watch over the Potter brat. He was going to be spoiled just like his Godson, Draco. Kids these days don't know what a rough life is. Being raised by a father who was a drunk, a mother who was beaten by said same father, until she couldn't take it anymore and left the only way she knew how. She took her own life. His father soon followed, drinking himself into the grave. He lost them both, just prior to attending Hogwarts, and took care of himself, after that. He thought he never needed anyone, until he met Lily.

Frank, Alice, Sirius and Remus just stood there remembering all the good times they shared while in school. The pranks pulled by the Marauders. The arguments Lily and James had prior to seventh year. The many girls that Sirius went through while in school, a new one every couple weeks or so it appeared. The summers filled with trips to the beaches sleepovers and trips. The talks they had in the common room. The Quidditch matches. It was all now just a memory. They held each other for support, each on shedding tears for the friends they were saying good-bye to.

The funeral broke, and the ten people all went their separate ways. Four to head to Hogwarts, two off to the Burrow and the remaining four to Longbottom Manor.

The four landed outside the ground of the Manor, and as they approached, they could hear the laughter of the babies coming from the house. It took away much of the pain of the last two hours. The laughter of children did that to a person.

============================================================= Six years have passed since the sad day of James and Lily's funeral.

Harry and Neville were surrounded with presents. They had become best friends with the triplets. The adults even noticed Harry and Ginny sharing glances with each other, with smiles on their faces. Fred and George also noticed this, and were about to say something, when Ginny kicked them both in the leg. George jumped when he was kicked, and landed on a ball, and went backwards into Neville. Neville fell backwards, and when he landed, he hit an end table, knocking the lamp off. It hit him in the mouth, knocking out three front teeth, and chipping two others. He had blood every where, but, he was laughing at the circumstances, instead of crying. "Thath wath tho funny, although I wouldn't want to do it again. Alice and Frank dreaded it, but knew they had to take him to a dentist. They called around to see what would be the best course of action. The majority wanted to put plates in, which in their mind was out of the question. They called Madam Pomfrey, and she said that Skelegrow probably was not a good idea, as Neville's bones were still growing at an alarming rate.

They called around to a few more Dentists, and found one that said they could do a procedure where they would uses screws to secure the teeth in place, securing them to his jaw. Alice and Frank shook in horror at the ease in which the dentist said this. It sounded like some sort of torture. However after the dentist talked to them, and promised Neville would only suffer minor discomfort, they agreed. The appointment was set up for the following day, before the skin grew back into place. It would save a lot of time and discomfort for Neville as the flesh was already separated.

Molly was so upset with her children. She didn't know how they were going to pay for this but they would, somehow, it was their child's fault it had happened. With the kids starting school, needing books, supplies, and such, plus food. They had very little money left. "Molly dear, don't worry about it. We will take care of it. Neville is our responsibility. I'm just glad that we had already eaten the cake and ice cream. All that sugar can't be good in an open wound."

George walked over to Neville, as well as Ginny, "Neville I'm sorry for pushing you, I didn't mean it. Honest."

"Neville, I am the blame for all this." Said Ginny. "If I hadn't have kicked George then he wouldn't caused that domino affect. Please forgive me." Ginny gave him her doe eyed look, which no one could ignore. He just laughed. Ginny gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, which caused Neville to turn bright crimson. George shook his hand and all was forgiven and forgotten.

The next day, Remus and Tonks, (She does not liked to be called by her first name in any manner.) took the boys to the dentist, so that the other three adults would not miss work.

The dentist they were going to see was named Daniel Granger, who practiced with his Wife, Emma. When they walked into the office, they were greeted by a young girl. "Hello, may I help you?"

Remus was taken back by the professionalism this young girl showed. "Yes, we have an appointment to see Dr. Granger this morning."

"Which one sir, Daniel, or Emma?"

"Oh, sorry, Daniel. He has to reset Neville's teeth."

"Oh yes, it's for ten AM. Please have a seat, and I will tell my father you are here."

The girl left, and Neville looked at Harry and said, "Thes Cute." Harry laughed at Neville's speech.

"Yes Neville, she is very cute. Too bad she isn't your dentist."

"Perhaps, sthe could be his athithant."

"You'd like that I bet."

"I wouldn't mind."

She came back into the waiting area. "My father is ready for you if you will come this way. By the way, my name is Hermione. And your is Neville. I am very pleased to meet you." She took Neville's hand, and held it all the way into the surgical room. She never came back out. A minute later, the Regular receptionist appeared, and took her place at the desk. "Are you waiting to be seen Sir?"

"Oh no, thank you, we were helped by the young lady you was filling in for you."

"Oh that would be Hermione. Such a beautiful young girl. And her manners are impeccable. Where is she by the way?"

"She took her patient into the office, and hasn't come back out."

"Well, that's new. She usually hates to be in there when her father is doing surgery. He must be a very handsome young man?"

"Well they were holding hands when they went in there." Harry mentioned.

Two hours later, Neville came back out, still holding Hermione's hand. They chatted as they came out. Neville took her other hand. "I hope we can meet again some day. Maybe I'll be able to stay awake if we do. Thank you Hermione for being there with me. I will have to find some way to repay you for your kindness." He leaned in, and kissed her on the cheek. Hermione giggled and brushed her hand over the spot Neville just kissed.

"I believe you just made payment, Neville. Thank you. And yes, It would be nice if we met again. Perhaps you could come back for a follow up exam, next week?"

"Is it necessary? I don't mean to cause extra work for your dad." 

"Well, it is always good to have a follow up, after having surgery. So can I pen you down for 10 next Tuesday?"

Neville looked up to Remus, and he nodded. "That will be fine Hermione, see you then, I mean your father then." And the four left.

Hermione turned around, and Sylvia was grinning away at her. "Looks like you got an admirer, Hermione."

Hermione brightened up. Instead of blushing, she was glowing. "Do you really think so Sylvia? He is cute, isn't he. And dad did his best work ever on his teeth. He has a smile that goes on for ever. And did you see his hair, so perfect, not like his brother's, all over the place. Not that it was terrible, but, it just wasn't Neville's. Although he did have lovely green eyes. Do you think it time for me to shut up now?" Hermione laughed.

Emma had heard the entire conversation, and promised to talk to Dan, about their daughter. She seemed to be growing up.

A week later, Neville and his entourage returned to the office for Neville's follow up. Once again, Sylvia was gone, and Hermione was filling in for her. As soon as she saw Neville, she got up and went to greet him. Neville held out his hand to her, but, she ignored his hand, and pulled him in for a hug. "Neville, it's so good to see you. How have you been? Has there been any discomfort with your teeth?"

"Hello Hermione, I'm Fine. And there has been no pain what so ever. My mother was thrilled with the work your father did."

"I'm sure he will appreciate hearing that. Let me go see if he is available to see you." She dropped Neville's hand, and it felt to Neville like he lost his very best friend.

Hermione noticed this as well. It disturbed her to be having feeling like this, but, then again, she didn't know any children her age well. The kids at school were mean and cruel to her, just because she liked to read, and excelled in all her studies.

"Dad, Neville is here for his follow up exam, are you ready to see him?"

"Yes sweetheart, but, could you send the family in please."

Hermione went and got the family, taking Neville's hand and walked with him back to her father's office.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom, I am Dan Granger. It's nice to meet you both."

"I'm sorry, but, my name is Remus Lupin, and this is Nymphadora Tonks, but, if you wish to survive this meeting, I would call her Tonks. We are watching Neville and Harry for their parents while they are at work. You wished to speak to us?"

"Well I did, until I found out you aren't Neville's parents. It's a personal matter, you see. Emma, my wife, and I are needed for a major emergency, in the Surry. I am sure you heard about the train crash over there, and the need for medical assistance of all fields has been requested. My wife and I have been drafted for this undertaking. We were hoping to ask Neville's parents if they would be willing to watch Hermione for about two weeks. I'm afraid we have no other family members for her to stay, and we don't wish to take her along, as we are expecting some long days. Hermione told us about how she and Neville got along. I could see it during the surgery, as she held his hand for the entire procedure. Sorry, sweetheart, it looks like you will be going with us."

Tonks stepped forward. "Excuse me, but, I think we can watch her for you, and Hermione can stay with me, if she doesn't mind. It may be a little crowded, but, we'll make do, won't we Hermione?"

"Are you sure Miss Tonks? I won't be putting you out?" Hermione asked.

"Not at all, I could use a little female companionship. So when do you have to leave?"

"Tonight, as a matter of fact. They wanted us there tomorrow morning to begin work. Are you sure you want to do this Miss Tonks?"

"It's just Tonks, and yes, I'm sure. We'll be just fine. If you drop her off at our residence, it will work out perfectly, as it is on the route to Surry." Tonks gave Emma the address, and told them they would see her later.

Neville was jumping all over the place, he was so excited. He was going to have company, and she was more than just cute, she was pretty. Harry watched Neville prancing around like he had to go to the bathroom.

He had another four hours to wait until Hermione got there.

Dan and Emma watched as Hermione was fanning herself. She was starting to hyperventilate. They had never seen her so excited. She had never spent the night with anyone. She never had a friend, and no one ever asked for her to stay. All three had just happened, and she went into extreme happy mode. They laughed as they watched Hermione sit down, get up, walk around, sit back down, and then start it all over again. It was going to be a long four hours.

The Grangers finally made it to the Longbottom residence, and met Alice and Frank. They tried to give Frank some money to cover any expenses they might incur while Hermione stayed there, but he refused. Neville was there to show Hermione around. They were going to enjoy this two weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Come Together

KeeperPawsoffMe

Chapter 4

Emma Granger knew that her daughter would not sleep a wink that up coming night. She would be going to her friends' house for the next two weeks. Hermione had never become so attached to someone so quickly before. Let alone a child. Poor Neville had no idea what was about to come barreling into his life. Almost all Hermione could talk about was Neville between his appointments. Emma smiled to herself as she heard what sounded like her daughter repacking her travel bag again.

For some reason Emma suddenly remembered speaking with her Great Grandmother when she was a very small child, Great Grandmother use to tell her stories from when she had been a small girl. Great Grandmother's mother, Great Great Grandmother Hermione, used to make elixirs to help the children sleep and other elixirs if they were feeling rather peakid. Emma couldn't remember what the sleeping elixir was called but she remembered giggling uncontrollably when Great Granmother said the other was called a pepper up. Tonight Emma wished she had some of Great Great Grandmother Hermione's elixirs, her Hermione could really use some help calming down tonight and if Hermione didn't sleep then Emma wouldn't sleep well so she knew that a pepper up would work so much better then coffee or tea in the morning.

Dan Granger was up at 3AM… an ungodly hour in his book but needed today. He wanted to take a shower and have a light breakfast ready for his girls. Today would be a very long day. It would take almost an hour to get to the Longbottom's house and that would add an additional 45 minutes of travel for Emma and him to get to Surry to help those poor people from the train accident. No one was sure exactly why the train had slipped its tracks. The tracks were fine but the train looked like a giant had actually pushed it off the track; such an odd observation he thought to himself. the train actually was thrown almost 500 feet from the tracks. And it was all of the train just lying in a straight line on its side this really had the authorities baffled. And to top it off over half the dead seemed to be fine, not a mark on them like they all died of terror at the same moment. Dan shook his head as if to remove the thought as he stepped into the shower.

Ten minutes later Dr Dan Granger DDS slightly more awake then he had been a few minutes ago came down the stairs to see his daughter sitting on the livingroom couch her luggage next to her as a book floated to sit on the coffee table. Dan stopped dead in his tracks, rubbed his eyes and looked again. It must be because it was so early he did not just see a book float of its own accord from his daughter to the coffee table. Hermione bounced up "Oh Hi Daddy! I put the coffee on for you and Mummy when are we leaving for Neville's?"

For Hermione it was a very long hour later when the family piled into the car. She was very excited she was going to Neville's house, oh yeah Harry lived there too,

Emma Granger smiled, car rides always seemed to put Hermione to sleep. She had finally given in for some rest just a few moments out of the driveway. A whistle from her husband brought her back to the front of the car; they had stopped in front of a grand fence with the monogram of LM on the front. Mr Lupin had said for them to call before they left and someone would meet them to direct them to their house. Suddenly the young lady Ms Tonks with the funny colored hair was at the door,

"Mornin' everyone. I need you to read the note I'm about to hand you and then look out the front window OK?"

Tonks handed all three of the car's occupants.

Alice, Frank and Neville Longbottom

Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Dora Tonks and Sirius Black

all live at Longbottom Manor

All three looked up and suddenly saw a beautiful carriage house and a large manor farther up the road.

Suddenly Dan and Emma looked a little confused.

"Oh Hi Ms Tonks" said Dan as he leaned out the window of the car. "Care to hop in and give us directions on where to go?"

Tonks climbed into the backseat with Hermione and explained where to park and where the door was,

Hermione was disappointed to find out that Neville wasn't there to greet her but then she remembered that Ms Tonks and Mr Lupin didn't live with Neville but worked for Neville's parents. Once Neville woke up she was sure she would come visit her.

Thundering footsteps were heard as the family entered the house. A gentleman they had not seen yet came charging into the room. He had an odd flowing over jacket on with dark hair and intense eyes. "Oh, HI!" He said stopping short "I'm Sirius Black, Dora's cousin, I'm sorry but I must rush off. Dora I'm off to Surry to deal with that innocent there. I probably won't be home for a couple days."  
Tonks glared at her cousin and then nodded. "Be careful Siri! Are Frank and Alice going too?"  
Sirius nodded "So I guess you all will be moving to the main house for a couple days."  
Hermione grinned as her father stepped up "I'm Dan Granger and my wife Emma we are also going to Surry. We're dental surgeons and going to go help with the accident victims can we give you a lift?"

Sirius paused and smiled at Dr Granger "Thank you for the offer sir but I'm meeting others up at the main house. Maybe we will see each other while we are all there. It was very nice meeting you all. Bye Dora I'll contact the main house later to let you all know what's what." With that Sirius Black rushed out of the house and in a blink he seemed to disappear.

Remus came downstairs just moments after Sirius left. The Grangers said goodbye to their daughter and after hugs and promises of being good and being careful the Grangers climbed back into their car and headed out.

The second Hermione could no longer see the tail lights of her parent's car she started to bounce. Could they go up to Neville's house now she wanted to know.

Remus explained that the house wasn't really all that far away and when Neville's parents were almost ready to head out they would ring a bell here in the carriage house and then they would head up. After all they wanted to give Mr and Mrs Longbottom some privacy while they are getting ready to head out.

Hermione blushed at her thoughtlessness and sat in one of the kitchen chairs. Very embarrassed at herself.  
"Oh then can I ask you another question then?" asked Hermione looking from Tonks to Remus and back again, Tonks nodded. "Why did you give us that odd note and why did Mummy and Daddy seem to not remember and act like they hadn't just spoken to you after they read the note?" Tonks looked at Remus who looked back at Tonks.

Suddenly a doorbell rang and Hermione looked toward the backdoor expecting to see someone standing there,

"That's our cue," Said Remus "you ready to go to the main house Hermione?"

She nodded and hopped up from her chair her question forgotten.

Tonks grabbed Hermione's hand and the three walked up the drive. Coming around a bend Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. That's where Neville lives? Hermione started to hyperventilate if Neville lived there she didn't believe that there was any way he would want to be her friend.

"Are you OK, Mione?" asked Remus getting down level with her. He had never seen anyone's eyes so big or scared looking before.

"His house is bigger then the Queen's." was all she could whisper.

Remus laughed and scooped her up "Yeah it sure looks like that the first time you see it doesn't it."

Remus' long legs had them up at the main house in just moments. As soon as Hermione saw Neville her fears disappeared. She wiggled down from Remus and ran to meet Neville at the door. They both just stood and stared at each other for a moment before Neville gave a shy "Hi Mione."

"Oh for goodness sakes Nev just hug her." Said Harry giving his "brother" a shove toward their new friend. Neville stumbled and gave Hermione an unexpected hug. They both blushed and glared at Harry.

"I'm sorry Nev if I didn't do that you two would have stood there and looked at each other all day." Said Harry walking over and hugging Hermione too. "Welcome Hermione to Longbottom Manor" Looking up at the couple walking into the kitchen Harry added "this is Mummy Alice and Daddy Frank Neville's parents. Mummy Alice, Daddy Frank this is Hermione Granger the girl that…"  
Harry was cut off by his father, "that's enough Harry James. Stop teasing Neville, now."

Harry looked down at his feet and very humbly answered "Yes Daddy Frank." He then turned to Neville and Hermione and said "I'm sorry for teasing you guys. I was rude. Can we still be friends?"  
Neville looked at Harry he was very angry, "Harry we cant be friends," Hermione gasped and his parents and Tonks and Remus all just looked at Neville very flabbergasted, "I can't be your friend Harry," continued Neville "Because I am your brother instead. No matter what boneheaded thing you do I will always forgive you you're my brother."

All the adults looked at each other while Harry hugged Nev.

"Neville, Harry we have to go," said Neville's Mom. "You two be good for Remus and Tonks and be nice to Hermione. We will see you soon"

Neville's parent's stepped out of the house and were gone quickly Hermione never even heard thier car.

Remus quickly distracted the children with a tour of Longbottom Manor while Tonks with the help of the kitchen elves, once Hermione had left the room, made breakfast for the two boys and a snack for Hermione since she had to get up so early that morning.

The house elves were not happy that they would have to stay unseen while Hermione was there but Remus told them they would have to deal since she was a muggle.

Neville Hermione and Harry played hard all day and were very tired by the time bedtime had come none of the children even fussed much when Tonks said it was time for bed. Hermione was a little confused on where she was to sleep until Remus explained that they had gone down to the carriage house, they had actually sent one of the house elves, and brought her bag up here and she was to have the room across from Neville.

Later that night Tonks peaked into the children's room to make sure all was well. When she opened Hermione's door she just stared quickly shut the door and went to get Remus.

Remus was downstairs reading a book he glanced up as Tonks came back into the room and was about to ask her how the children were when he saw her face.

"What's wrong?" he demanded

Tonks just shook her head and said "You have to see it to believe it. Go look in on Hermione; Remi."  
Remus took off like a shot and ripped open the door expecting to see a terrible sight. What he saw was amazing. Items were floating around in the room as Hermione slept.

Her stuffed tiger she had brought was dancing with a teddy bear and a stag that Harry and Neville had given her earlier in the day. A story book was bouncing at the end of her bed and a t-shirt jeans and a pair of tennis shoes were floating by the closet. Remus walked in and sat on the edge of Hermione's bed. "Hermione, sweetie, you need to wake up. Come on sweetie open your eyes," Hermione's eyes began to flutter open and Tonks who was in the doorway discreetly floated all the items back to where they belonged instead of having them fall where they were. Hermione looked at Remus a little confused then said sheepishly "Was I making things dance again? Mummy says I do that in my sleep when I'm over tired. She said not to worry about it Great Great Grandmother Hermione could do that too. I'm sorry if I scared you Mr Remus."  
"No sweetie you didn't scare me I was surprised though. You go back to sleep now and we'll talk in the morning. I think you are going to be pleasantly surprised." Remus kissed Hermione on the forehead and had her snuggle back into the bed, she was asleep before Remus and Tonks left the room.

Hermione was the first up the next morning and was sitting at the kitchen table when Remus and Tonks entered the room. "You wanted to talk to me Mr Remus. Ms Tonks? She said shyly.

Remus sat across from her while Tonks sat next to her "It can wait til after you eat if you'd like Hermione."  
"No let's get this done. I have startled people with my dancing even my cousins don't want anything to do with me anymore they say I'm odd."  
"Oh no honey you aren't odd," said Tonks putting her arm around Hermione's shoulder.

Have you always made stuff dance? Tea Remus?" Both nodded. With a flick of her wrist Tonks had a cup and the tea pot floating towards Remus as she continued to talk to Hermione. "You know most of the people I know can make things dance, would you like some milk or tea?" Hermione was watching the cup and pot float across the room as she automatically said "milk please." A glass floated out of the cupboard and the milk came from the refrigerator. "WOW!" said the wide eyed little girl "You make things dance good. When I'm awake I can only make things move just a little bit and then only if I really want it."

Hermione, Tonks and Remus talked for the next hour about what Hermione could and couldn't do and what that meant for her. Hermione was learning how to light the tip of Tonk's wand as the boys came in the room.

"Wicked" said Neville looking at the wand "You're a witch? Cool! That means we can go fly our brooms with you and go to Diagon Alley and all kinds of cool stuff!"

Neville was right the next two weeks were filled with all kinds of cool stuff, especially for Hermione. Remus had gotten very good at adding the boys lessons into everyday activities, the muggles called it unschooling, so he did that with his educating of Hermione with her magic and the magical world. He knew that he would have to talk to Hermione's parents about all this when they came home. Suddenly having a bright idea Remus wrote notes to Frank, Alice and Sirius about Hermione and asked them if they had time to feel out Hermione's parents about their feelings about magic. A couple days later Remus received a letter from Alice. Emma was much more accepting about it then Dan, but he was not completely close minded about it. It seems that Emma's Great Grandmother use to say that she was a witch but the family thought she was just covering for her knowledge of herbs and brewing home made remedies for people. It made sense to Emma that this might be how Hermione could make things dance when she was over tired. It made both Emma and Dan feel much better about the situation since they now had people that they could trust to help them help Hermione with her new abilities.

Hermione's visit went so well that her parents agreed to have their floo attached to Longbottom Carriage House so that Hermione could continue her education there as apposed to the public school system where she was basically miserable all day. Remus and Tonks contacted Molly Weasley to see if the triplets and Ron would like to join them for lessons. All four thought that would be a great idea.

Four years have passed since the first time Hermione had spent time at Longbottom Manor. It was not unusual for her or one or two of the other children to be sleeping over for a day or two. Hermione, Fred and Neville were all carefully working over cauldrons brewing something that smelled like a cross between licorice and lemon drops while Harry, Ron and George all had rather thick books spread around them as they all quietly conversed and George jotted down the notes on what they had discussed. Ginny was standing in front of Tonks and Remus arguing her point.

"But Remus if we are all on at least fifth year level, thanks to you and Tonks, why do we have to enter Hogwarts as First years? Shouldn't we be sorted by ability as apposed to age? We are going to be SO bored. Mum used Ron's weird birthday as an excuse to not send him to Hogwarts this past year, she said actually she just wanted him to continue his schooling with you two since you have real muggle classes, like math and grammar and english and muggle history as well as magical studies, maybe we should all just stay home and you guys can teach us here until we can take our OWLS and NEWTS you know we'll be ready early." Remus just shook his head and before he could get a word out Ginny turned to Tonks, "Please Tonks, you've just gotta talk him into it."

"Ginny we have been over this and over this, Hogwarts is the best place for you to attend regular magical education. Your parents and Uncle Frank and Aunt Alice are going to talk to Dumbledore about testing you all into other classes or giving you different lessons. It will work out. Now go back with those three at the cauldrons. I think yours is the one that is starting to smell like lemon drops and you know that's not right." Tonks gave Ginny the best teacherly stare she could make and the young girl turned and went back to her seat. Making herself sit down hard and making a hurumph sound.  
"Ginny," came the stern sounding voice of Remus, "You know that Grans Longbottom has been teaching you all decorum so come back here and go back and sit down with out the temper tantrum and do it 6 times just like Grans Longbottom requires."  
"Yes Remus." She said tossing her head and almost swinging her long red ponytail into Hermione's cauldron.


	5. Chapter 5

Come Together KeeperPawsOffMe Chapter 5

Frank and Alice decided to have Neville and Harry's birthday together many years ago, and have practiced it ever since. They didn't mind, as they shared everything else. They actually enjoyed this, as it brought all their friends here to share the event with them.

Harry's only concern was his failing friendship with Hermione. He didn't know what caused it, but, she was growing colder around him, each time she visited. He promised himself he would ask her what it was he had done to create this situation. Harry knew how she felt about Neville, and how Neville felt about her. He would never do anything to put that shared feeling at risk. So, what was it that he had done to have Hermione so upset with him.

All of the guests had arrived, and the cake and ice cream had been served. As they all enjoyed their treat, Harry had moved next to Hermione and asked, "Hermione, could I talk to you alone for a minute? I have something I would like to ask you."

Hermione knew it would come to this, and dreaded it, but, knew it had to be done. "No, Harry. I don't think that is such a good idea. I am enjoying myself, and don't wish to be disturbed, perhaps some other time."

Hermione looked up at Harry, and saw a tear in his eye, and felt bad, but, she stayed resolute with her statement. Harry lowered his head, and took his seat by Ginny, hiding his grief. Ginny though, saw his expression, and knew something was wrong. Her and Hermione had become great friend, and never kept anything from each other. She moved her eyes towards the kitchen, and Hermione knew what she was saying. Ginny went first, and a minute later, Hermione followed.

"Hermione, what was that with you and Harry. What did he say to you, that got you so upset, and what did you say to him that got him in such a sorry mood?"

"Ginny, Harry asked me to talk to him in private, and I think I know what he wanted to talk about. I just don't think it's appropriate. Ginny, Harry has been teasing me, flirting with me, and putting Neville down relentlessly. I think he is trying to break Neville and I up, and ask me to be his girlfriend."

Ginny looked at her best friend, for a minute, and then broke out laughing. She laughed so hard, she started snorting. She couldn't help it, "Hermione, seriously; Harry trying to break you and Neville up. He would never do that. Do you see the way the two of them kid each other. Neville is just as bad as Harry with his ribbing. However, when it comes to being there for each other, even my two brothers are not that close. Either would die for the other. Harry would never do anything to hurt Neville. Neville knows that. Harry is just being a prat. Do you really think he has those types of feelings for you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, then it would be of interest for you to know that Harry has asked me to sit with him on the Hogwarts Express when we leave to go to school, even though I think it's ridicules to be going. I think Harry likes me, and unless he wants a monopoly on all the girls in school, I think you should reconsider how you feel. If he has asked you to talk to him alone, I think it is just to find out why you are so cold to him. If it's more than that, and what you feel is true, then tell him your feelings, and for him to get on with his life, minus you being in it."

Hermione thought about it for a minute, and decided to take Harry's offer up. She hugged Ginny for listening to her and for being the friend she was.

They went back in to the living room, and all eyes fell on them, except for Harry's which were still looking at his hands on his lap. Neville saw the actions of Hermione, as she walked towards Harry, and he smiled. Neville knew what Harry wanted to talk to Hermione about, and knew he felt sorry for something he didn't know he did. It hurt Harry when Hermione refused his request. Now maybe they can get things out in the open, and get on with this party.

"Harry, if you still want to talk, then, perhaps we should. I'll be in the kitchen, if you still are interested." and Hermione walked back to where she just came from. Every one watched, as Harry got up and followed her.

Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table, and Harry took a seat across from her. Harry still had tears in his eyes. "Hermione, I don't know what I did to upset you so much, that you don't even like to be around me, but, what ever it was, I am so sorry. I have always wanted to be friends with you, and I know that I can be a prat, but, I can't stand this bitter feeling I have when ever I am around you. Please tell me what I did that upset you so much."

"You know I like Neville, right?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you starting to show affection for me? Are you trying to hurt Neville in some mean fashion?"

Harry was shocked into silence. When had he shown affection for her, other than as a friend? "Hermione, when did I do any thing that even remotely resembles me trying to steal you from Neville?"

"You do it all the time Harry. You tease me; make comments about how good I look, you ridicule Neville every chance you get, you hug me in front of Neville, and then give him that look you always give him, That smirk of yours. Harry I like Neville in a different way than I like you. Don't take this the wrong way, but, you're just not my type."

Harry grinned at Hermione. The same grin she had just talked about. "I don't believe this. You are mad at me, because you thought I was making a pass on you, to get Neville jealous. Hermione, I would never do any thing to get between you and Neville. You do know the first time he saw you, he was smitten, right? When you went in to tell your dad Neville was there for his appointment, he said, and I quote, 'She's cute.' From there on, he has had a crush on you, but, you didn't hear that from me. And if you didn't notice, I get as much ribbing from him, as he gets from me. Now, I like you Hermione, and it hurt when you ignored me, and refused to talk to me. But, I don't like you in the way you feel. Not that I couldn't mind you, but, I would never do that to my brother. Besides, I sorta like someone else."

It was Hermione's turn to laugh. Ginny was right. Harry did have a crush on her. She looked at Harry, and his look of bewilderment. "Harry, I'm sorry for misinterpreting your intentions. Now that I think on it, Neville does ridicule you as much as you do him. It's just my feelings for him, blinded my vision of him being like you. I have a feeling that a flame haired girl might know about this sorta liking her thing. Maybe you should tell her. Come on lets get back to the party, before the cake and ice cream is all gone." She stood up, with Harry. Harry reached across and took her hand, and they walked back into the living room holding hands, and Harry dropped her hand and went to sit by Ginny. She went and sat by Neville, and he took the hand that Harry had previously held.

"Is every thing all right now. You and Harry are all over this, what ever it was?"

'A misunderstanding, and yes, we are over it. Now, is it time for the gifts?'

And the rest of the evening went without a hitch.

CT-}

The crowd gathered around the Hogwarts Express seemed larger than usual, and there seemed to be more first years than usual. Harry had entered the train, to find a compartment for them to sit, and rejoined his family. Sirius, Remus, and Tonks were talking to the triplets, probably about the pranks they were planning. Alice, and Frank were with Neville, Hermione, Dan, and Emma. Harry was ready to join them, when he was stopped by a thin blond haired boy. "You must be Harry Potter. I'm Draco Malfoy." He said this while extending his hand for shaking. Harry took it, and returned the shake.

"It's nice to meet you Draco, is this your first year?"

"Yes, listen, I will talk to you on the train, I have to say good bye to my parents."

"Sure, I have to do the same." Draco gave him a weird look, Harry didn't figure that one out.

The students said their goodbyes, and boarded the train. They waived, as the train left the station, catching their last glimpse of their parents. The triplets had entered the compartment, but deposited Ginny, and left to find someone they had talked to on the platform. All that were in the compartment were Neville, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry. After 30 minutes, the trolley lady came by, selling the sweets, to the students. Neville bought the sweets he knew he and Hermione liked, Harry bought the sweets he knew he and Ginny liked. They were sitting and taking, when Draco came by to say what he wanted to tell Harry. "Harry, Neville, Ginny, how are you. I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting this charming young lady. I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Hermione Granger. Pleased to meet you as well."

"Harry, what I wanted to talk to you about, I would like to talk to you in private."

"Draco, what you have to tell me, can be said in front of my friends, unless of course, it is about them. If that's the case, then I don't want to hear it."

Draco sat there silent. He didn't like how this was going. Father was going to be furious. "Well, what I was going to ask you, was, I think it would be of your best interest, if you were to be sorted into Slytherin House. You could become quite popular there you know. The first non-pureblood to be sorted there. It will also help you in your learning, as you would receive all kinds of help, from the senior year students."

"But wouldn't I be receiving that from any house I was in? As for the popularity, I could care less. Also, I didn't think we had any say as to what house we went to? And that non-pureblood thing, what was that all about?"

Draco started sweating. Things were getting worse. "It was just a thought Harry. There is no pressure. You do have a say in what house you would like to be in. The non-pureblood thing is just something that the Founders considered when setting up the school. No big deal, really. Just think about what I said, alright. Talk to you all later." And Draco left.

"Why do I have a feeling that Draco felt it was really necessary for me to be in Slytherin House. Not that I mind what House I'm in. Perhaps I should think about what House would be better for me. With that little talk, I think it is safe to say, Slytherin would not be the best place for me. I don't know what Draco had planned, but, I don't think I would have liked it all to well. I suppose Ravenclaw would be a good choice, or Gryffindor. Hufflepuff would not be a very good decision. Between the two, I think I should think more about Gryffindor, as that is where mom and dad went."

CT-}

They stood in front of the sorting hat, waiting their turn. So far, the bulk of the selections had gone to Hufflepuff. Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Lavender Brown, and Seamus Finnegan, all going there. Terry Boot had gone to Ravenclaw. "Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione walked nervously up to the stool. She sat down, and the Hat was placed on her head.

"Interesting, a thirst for knowledge above all else, yet completely loyal to your friends. You have a strong sense of courage, and no feeling of power or control. So, three houses. Now, where to put you?"

"If you don't mind sir, I would prefer to be in the same house as Neville Longbottom."

"Yes, I sensed that. So be it, GRYFFINDOR!" the hat proclaimed.

The list continued, until. "Longbottom, Neville!"

The hat had just settled when it yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"

He jumped off the stool, and made his way to Hermione, taking a seat next to her.

"Malfoy, Draco!" the same thing happened to Draco as Neville as soon as it touched his head, "SLYTHERIN!"

More names were called, then "Potter, Harry!"

Harry could hear his name being whispered, but ignored them. He took a seat on the stool, and the hat was placed on his head, "Ah, Mr. Potter, so nice to meet you. I see great things from you Mr. Potter. You have a cunning worthy of Slytherin, A loyalty to your friends worthy of a Hufflepuff. You are smart, yes, very smart, as well as a courage that is strong, but, with a careful outlook on your courage, not jumping into anything, without first exploring your options. Yes, you would fit in well in any house. What do you suggest, Harry?"

"You're asking me where I want to go?"

"Why yes, Harry. Like I said, you would fit in all houses. You could become very powerful in Slytherin. The top student in Ravenclaw. The most popular in Hufflepuff, and a great leader in Gryffindor. Which will it be?"

"Well, if that's the case, my real parents, and my adoptive parents were all in Gryffindor, so, that is where I prefer."

"Excellent decision. So it is, GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry grinned as he left the stool and joined his mates at the Gryffindor table, leaving a gap between him and Hermione.

Dean Thomas was put in Gryffindor, and joined the other first years.

"Weasley, Fred!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Weasley, Ginevra!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Weasley, George!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Zabini, Blaise!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Thus, the sorting was finished, and all six friends were set in the same house.

Harry looked across the room, to see Draco, pale and shaking. Why was it so important that Harry be placed in Slytherin. He may never find out.

After the meal was complete and Professor Dumbledore had made the opening day statements and the warning about the third floor west wing room being off limits to all who did not wish to suffer a most painful death, the students went to their house area common rooms. Percy, who was the prefect, gave the password, and led the first years into the common area. After stating the house rules, and the sleeping arrangements, the students were left to themselves. The six friends sat, and talked about their sorting experiences. Harry and Hermione were the longest two sorted of the night, so they had the most to say.

After they had talked for about an hour, they broke, and went to bed, ready to start their schooling, much to the disappointment of Ginny.


	6. Chapter 6

Come Together KeeperPawsOffMe Chapter 6

The next morning at breakfast the sounds of franticly fluttering wings were suddenly heard over sounds of children talking and the clicking of utensils as people ate. Every head in the Great Hall turned upward to see if one of the airborne delivery birds was for them. All but one head, Draco Malfoy kept his head down and he hoped against hope that there would be no mail for him today. A shadow came across his plate and Draco sighed. He looked up into the amber eyes of his father's personal delivery owl. "Why; good morning Articus," He said trying to appear unaffected by the appearance of the owl. "Thank you, have a piece of bacon and tell father I will reply to his post at my first convenice." The large owl took the offered bacon and headed out of the Great Hall. Draco sighed and stuffed the letter into his satchel. No use in ruining his first day of classes by reading the letter. Draco rose from his place at the Slytherin table and headed toward his first class.

Mean while at the Gryffindor table Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George and Neville were all happily joking and laughing. Ron on the other hand was not as jovial as he was shoveling food into his mouth at an alarming rate. "Ron you are just disgusting. I know Mum taught you better then that." said Ginny kicking her brother's shin. "Mum would be disgusted in you."  
"But dis ith tho goob." said Ron with his mouth full of scrambled eggs.

"We've got seven more years with this food Ronniekins", said George

"So don't show off all your bad manners at once OK?" finished Fred.

"Oh come on guys" said Neville "we have herbology first off." The grin on his brother's face made Harry smile too there was only one thing in this world that Neville liked better then Hermione and it was plants. "OK big brother," said Harry grinning at Neville "not all of us have the same love of dirt and plants but we will all go early so you can look around and drool on the plants." Harry grabbed his bookbag and Ginny's through his arm around Neville's shoulder and started for the door.

"I don't understand why you all are so excited we are just sooooo ahead of the rest of these kids it's gonna be sooooo boring." said Ginny following behind the boys. Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled Ron up from the table by his collar and followed the rest of them.

As soon as Neville turned the corner of the castle he broke out into a run and ran right into the greenhouse the first years were to have class in, Neville walked around the greenhouse just looking. Harry could hear Aunt Alice saying as she always did when the boys went anywhere

"Put your hands in your pockets, boys, and don't touch anything." Harry laughed because that was exactly what Neville was doing. "Well at least one of us listened and learned." He muttered to himself.

Professor Sprout bustled into the greenhouse just moments after Neville, Harry and their friends walked in.

"Why hello there, I'm Prof Sprout. Welcome to Greenhouse 6 and you all are?"  
Neville stood up and smiled, "I'm Neville Longbottom this is my brother Harry Potter, and our friends, Ginny, Fred George and Ron Weasley and this is Hermione Granger."

"Well, yes nice to meet you all. Please until you have had a few classes do not wander around in here unattended there are some dangerous plants in here even in the first yr green house. Now your house will be sitting over here so please grab a seat and try to stay put."

"Yes Professor." said Neville and Hermione scurrying to find a table close to the front so they didn't miss anything. Ginny just rolled her eyes and her shoulders and stormed off after her friends. Harry swore he heard her say told ya so as she pushed past him. Harry looked at the remaining Weasleys and followed behind. None of them seemed to understand Ginny's problem with being at Hogwarts.

The rest of the day was quiet. Neville, Harry and the rest had transfigurations and then charms to round out the day. All three of the professors were happily surprised at the ability of all of the kids.

Harry, Neville, Hermione, Fred and George after completing the in class work helped the other students while Ginny wrote out her homework to be handed in before the end of class. Ron dug a book out of his bag and sat and read, Ginny handed her essay in to the charms professor on her way out the door but was called back.

"Ms Weasley isn't it?" asked the petite professor, Ginny nodded." Are you sure you wish to hand this in now? Don't you want to look this over and hand it in with the class later in the week?"  
"Professor, no disrespect," Ginny started "but I was floating feathers since I was 6. Because we have had private lessons since we were small I'm sure I could test out in OWLS and maybe even NEWTS right now. I'm sorry if I'm coming across as stuck up or snobby but don't the professor read the transcripts of the students? I know that our teachers sent all our transcripts to the Headmaster. I just feel that first year classes are a waste of time either the time now or all the years we spent learning before we got here. Yes Professor I believe I can hand in my essay right now."  
"Ms Weasley Would you and your friends come to my office tomorrow on your free period. I will test you all to see where you all sit concerning charms and I will speak with the other professors to see if they would be willing to test you also. Now if I have my information correct Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks have been your tutors; am I correct?"  
Ginny nodded. She was grinning for the first time since entering Hogwarts. "Very well go catch up with your friends and let them know I will see you all tomorrow."  
Ginny gave the professor a huge grin "Yes sir, thank you!"

Ginny skipped up to her friends and explained what the professor had suggested. Everyone was pleased with the idea but none so much as Ginny.

Draco Malfoy was not having a good day at all. He knew that the letter from his father could not be good. A chatty letter from home would have been from is Mum. His dad usually just ignored him unless something was wrong or his father needed him to do something.

Not wanting to become upset in either his house common room or in his bedroom Draco wandered off by himself after dinner to read the letter from his father.

Draco found an old unused room just off the third floor corridor. He knew it was unused because of all the dust on the floor and the desks. Draco sent the dust flying away from him and off the professor's desk as he sat at the unknown professor's old chair. He briefly wondered what class had been taught here and what the professor had been like. Draco would love to become a professor one day if not at Hogwarts at another school somewhere in Europe but his father had already set his life's path in order and he was expected to follow it.

Draco opened the letter and began to read. Just from the heavy pressure from the quill Draco could tell his father was not happy.

Draco,

It has come to my attention that you were unable to convince Harry Potter to join Slytherin House.

This, son, was your first assignment, a simple assignment actually and you have failed.

As you know Malfoy's do not fail. Your mother has spoken to me on your behalf and has convinced me that this time and this time only I will be lenient on you but as you know someone must be punished for your failure. Do not expect any motherly letters from Narcissa in the next week or two. She has taken to her bed as she is not herself at this time.

Remember, son, failure is not acceptable as a Malfoy and barely acceptable to the Blacks.

Your father,

Lucius

Draco felt the tears begin to fall down his cheeks. His mother had taken his punishment for him. As Draco became older his father's punishments had become more severe. When his mother had spoke up on his behalf she had been informed that Draco would learn to take the punishments that The Dark Lord doled out so that he was ready when he returned. Narcissa had cried and Lucius said if she kept fussing and making his son into a whimp then she would take his punishment as well but hers would be twice as bad. Draco knew his mother was in a bad condition if she was going to be in bed for at least a week.

Draco did not hear the door open or the older man shuffle into the room. Draco did nearly jump off the chair when he heard "Are you OK boy?"  
No one caught a Malfoy crying. Draco knew his father had spies in the castle and he knew that his father would hear about this.


	7. Chapter 7

Come Together KeeperPawsOffMe Chapter 7

Argus Filch had heard a noise coming from the room he was just passing. The sounds of someone crying. He walked into the room, "Who's There?"

Draco tried to hide his red eyes from the caretaker. "It's just me sir, Draco Malfoy. I was just trying to get this stain out of my robes. I got it from my potions class. It's very hard to get out and if I don't my mother will be very mad at me."

"Well, there's no reason to cry about it, boy. It's just a stain, and I can help you with it. Let's have a look, shall we?"

"No, it's fine sir. I think I have most of it out now. I just needed to use a little elbow grease is all; there, good as new." Draco responded.

"Look here son; I know you think I am just a dumb person, who Professor Dumbledore keeps around to clean up. But I am not so dumb, as to not know when a person is trying to hide something. Your robes are not even wet. Don't insult my intelligence. Now, if you have a problem with some of the students in your class, or dorm, perhaps I can speak with Professor Snape, as you are from Slytherin?"

"NO! Please don't tell Professor Snape. I am fine; I just miss home, is all. I have never been away from home before. I will get used to it. I should be getting back, before curfew. Thank you for caring about me, but, I will be fine."

"Perhaps I should walk you back to your dorm, so that no one will stop and ask why you are out on your own."

Draco thought yes he would like the company, "Thank you sir, It would be appreciated. I don't want to get in trouble so soon after getting here."

They walked back to the Slytherin House, having a small conversation along the way. Argus knew it was more than home sickness, that was bothering the young Slytherin, but, it was none of his business so he shouldn't try and pry into this first years affairs. He would leave it open to Draco, if he wished to talk to him. "Listen son, I know it is tough being away from home, but, you never have to feel alone. There is always someone to talk to here. I'm here if you wish to talk about how much you miss your family."

Draco answered, "Thank you again sir, for your understanding, and your concern. I will think about taking you up n your offer. Just, please don't tell anyone else, as I don't want to look like a baby in my friends eyes."

"Of course not, I know how to keep my mouth shut. Now, you run along to your dorm, and I will see you later."

"Thank you sir; good night."

Draco opened the entry to Slytherin House. He never would have thought of Filch as being a caring person. However, he was going to have to watch himself, as he didn't want his father finding out about his feelings. He hoped Mr. Filch kept his word, and didn't tell Professor Snape what he found him doing. Snape was his Godfather, but, was also good friends with his father. He definitely needed to be more careful. There were too many ears in the castle all linked to his father.

CT-}

Hermione and Neville were sitting doing their homework, when Harry and Ginny walked over to them. Ginny asked Hermione, "Hermione, have you finished your DADA homework yet?"

"Yes, I have Ginny, Why?"

"Well, I was just wondering, if protego was such a weak protection spell, why are we bothering to learn it. I mean, it will not stop a spell as weak as Rictumsempra, the tickling charm. Why then are we bothering to learn it?"

Hermione thought about it for a minute. It was a good question. She had never thought about it that way. "I suppose, it is just part of the curriculum. Maybe it is because we are not yet strong enough for a better shield spell. I like the way you are thinking though Ginny. It tells me you are more concerned about learning, than you have let on."

"Thanks for the ego boost there Mione. But, this is why I think it's silly for us to be here. We are more knowledgeable than most third years and on some subjects even fifth years, and we are stuck learning things we learned four years ago. I think it's a waste of time, don't you?"

"Well, Ginny, if you want to know the truth, I think it really is, not doing anything to father our knowledge. I think it is more to get us to maybe help those who are struggling with there work. I have helped a few other first years with the wand movements, and the theory behind the spells. Potion's another area that I have helped some of the students in. Perhaps if you helped others with your experience, you would feel more useful here, and it wouldn't be such a waste of your time."

Ginny smiled at this, "I knew there was a reason I came to talk to you. I was wondering, if maybe you and the rest might want to start a study group, and help out more students that may need it. Ravenclaw may not need it, but, some Hufflepuff students may want to join, and maybe some Slytherin students as well. It wouldn't hurt to put up some flyers to see what kind of a response we get."

It was then Hermione's turn to smile. Ginny had come a long way from being the rebel she started out to be. This is going to be fun, "Ginny, that is a great idea. We all should sit down, and figure out who's the strongest and where, and help out those who need it. We should think of a name to call our group?"

"One thing at a time there Mione. First we need to know how many wish to join, what they need help in, and what their strengths are."

"You're right of course, but, just thinking of it, gets me excited, being able to share our knowledge with the rest of the students. Do you think any of the Professors would sanction this club, to make it an official school club?"

"Maybe, Professor McGonagal, ot Professor Flitwick. They would be our best choices. You ask Professor McGonagall, and I will ask Professor Flitwick. I have him first thing in the morning, and you will see her, before I do."

"OK, Gin. I still don't know why they split us up like they did. I figured all first year Gryffindor students would be in the same classes."

"Probably don't want us showing up the Professors, if we all were in the same class together. It's got to be hard for them to have a set pattern for teaching, and the students know as much about it as they do."

"No, that's not it. It's because if we are together, we are stronger than the rest of the class. They are keeping us apart, to tear down our strength. If we were together in our classes, the rest of the class would soon learn what we know, and it would make us all stronger. Ginny, this makes it even more important for us to get this club started. Maybe we can't help them in class, but, after class, it'll then be our turn to become instructors."

"Ya, well, it could be that too. I will start with the flyers. Come on Harry, we can work on those together. Oh, thanks Mione for listening to me, and showing that I am here for more than learning. Maybe if we can get enough students to participate, we can branch of, and have a study group for each subject?"

"Ginny, get out of here. You're starting to make my head spin. I need to finish this homework. Look, Neville finished his already. He never finishes before me."

Ginny was laughing as she walked off with Harry. They talked briefly with the Fred and George who liked the idea as well. They helped Harry and Ginny with the flyers. They magically made copies of them, and were ready to disperse them when they got the ok of their Head of House and a second Professor to sanction the club.

Minerva and Filius both were in favor of the club, and both wished to sanction it. Return answers from the flyers were more than they had anticipated. All four houses up to third years were interested.

With the response they received, it was decided that what Ginny suggested was probably the best, having the students broken up by classes. The two Professors were amazed at the level of proficiency the students were putting into this club.

Minerva and Filius watched as the confidence of the classes grew with each week. Minerva passed on her study to Albus, and he took an interest in this club as well, he joined a few of the club meetings under the invisibility cloak he had that had belonged to James Potter. He liked what he was seeing. The young friends were helping all of the students they were tutoring. The biggest surprise was Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle. They were very low on the learning scale at the start of the year, and were way behind in their studies. Now they were up with the rest and were enjoying themselves in class. Even Mr. Malfoy joined in with the study group. Mostly because he liked being around his friends, but now, he felt a surge of energy that was missing when he first got here.

Albus asked to speak to the students in charge of the study groups one morning, excusing them from their fist class. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Ron, Fred, and George, all went to the Headmasters office to see what he wanted. They were called into the room, and took a seat.

"Good morning to you all. I hope you are having fun this year. I wanted to congratulate you all, on the job you are doing with your study groups. The turn around for a number of the students is much more than we would have expected. Not only that, but, their confidence level is also much higher. That being said, I would like to ask you all, if you are learning anything at all this year? I know that Miss Weasley had her concerns at the start of the year. What I don't want, is for you all to be bored. I also want to apologize for my actions before your coming to Hogwarts. I tried to separate you, and put Harry in a home, that may not have been a home for him. I tried to keep Miss Granger out of the Wizarding World, for as long as possible. I can see now, that it was a huge mistake on my part. Harry, I would still like you to get to know your Mother's sister, and her family, but, do that when you feel the time is right. Miss Granger, you have shown me that a muggle born witch is every bit as smart as a pure blood. No, I take that back. You are more brilliant than a pure blood. And your ability to share your knowledge with the rest of the school is refreshing. It is therefore my pleasure to also become one of your sponsor's and would like to know if there is anything I can do to help?"

Ginny jumped right on it. "Yes, sir, there is. There are two people we would like here to help us for advanced training. Although we are enjoying helping these students, our own learning has become stagnant. What we would like is to have Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks here to continue our training. If it is truly your desire to see us grow, then what we ask is not a difficult decision."

"Well, it is a bit a problem, seeing as to Mr. Lupin's Condition, but, if Hogwarts can procure you all a safe haven for training, where no other student will be involved, I will look into it."

"Thank you sir. That is more than I could have hoped for."

"You're welcome Miss Weasley. Now, if there are no further questions, you should be heading for your second class. I will get back with you all."


	8. Chapter 8

Come Together KeeperPawsOffMe Chapter 8

Christmas Break came faster then the students thought it would, even Ginny who at the beginning of the school year was convinced that every minute she was imprisoned in Hogwarts would feel more like a day or maybe even a week but once the study groups started time just flew.

Harry, Neville, Hermione, Ron and the triplets were kept busy making up lesson plans for their subjects, double checking with the appropriate professor to make sure that the lessons were board approved and finally comparing UK standards of education against the European, Oriental and America's standards of education. They discovered that the UK was ahead in standards in some areas of education like potions and herbology while being behind in classic areas like mathematics and writing. The Oriental classes had different areas of study in such classes as runes and arithmacy, they studied what was used in there area while the Americas had lessons in Native American (both north and south) magic.

Professor Dumbledore was amazed; every student that had joined the study groups had improved their standings in class. Most students were now a half a school year or better head of where they were expected to be by Christmas Break even students with very little magical abilities had tremendously improved. Dumbledore and McGonagall both realized that the Hogwarts staff would be very busy this breaks revising how they would be teaching their students from now on. Some teachers may even find themselves with assistants to help them with the soon to be required lesson plans.

The afternoon of the final feast before Christmas Break found Hermione over seeing the packing of the five boys.

"Heck, Hermione," said Harry, "We're only going home for like 10 days. It's not like Aunty Alice doesn't have clean socks for us at home ya know."

Hermione crossed her arms in front of her chest and mad a hurumph sound. "Harry James Potter, what are you gonna do if you get home and discover you have left your good shoes here and it being Christmas and all your aunt and uncle require you to dress up for a party, huh?"

"Send a house elf?" commented Fred or was it George sometimes if Hermione wasn't paying attention she had a hard time telling them apart, the offending male Weasley triplet ducked down behind their trunk lid n an attempt to hide but with a nod of her head Hermione had the lid fall so that he was soundly clunked on his head. "Ow!" he said "Why Fred, I do believe our little house mother has hit me."  
"Why yes George I believe you are right but feel safe in knowing I didn't feel a thing, OK Hermione I'm all packed" said Fred grabbing his book satchel from next to his trunk. "As you can see everything has been shrunk and put safely in here. Would you care to look?"  
Hermione glanced into the satchel and then stuck her wand in and gave it a small stir. "Yup; a little messy, but all in there." Hermione beamed at Fred.

"Of course it's messy you just stirred up my organization in there." Fred said peering into his bag.

"Is it time to eat yet?" came a voice from over on Ron's bed his nose still stuck in a book on the Second World War's strategic concepts.  
"Are you packed?" asked Hermione?  
"Yes" he said indicating his satchel at the end of his bed. "I'm starving can we go eat yet?"

"Sure you all seem to be packed good enough. Like Harry said if it' not home too do you really need it? Come on the food is supposed to be exceptional at leaving feasts." Hermione jumped up off where she had been sitting on Neville's bed and headed for the door.

"Come on are you guys hungry or what?" all five guys jumped up and followed her out of the room, the group grabbed Ginny out of the common room and headed to the Great Hall. The food was excellent and the friends all had a wonderful time.  
Suddenly the side door of the Great Hall crashed open and Professor Quirrell stood in the doorway.

"Troll in the castle!" he squeaked "I thought you should know." He then passed out just as complete chaos erupted in the Great Hall.

Professor Dumbledore rose quickly from the staff table directing his staff to different doorways and the heads of house to their appropriate tables.

Hermione and Ginny hopped up and rushed towards the fallen professor. Neither girl cared for the man but still they did not wish the man ill or harm. Hermione had her wand out quickly and cast a simple diagnostic charm that Tonks had taught them a few years ago. According to the charm the professor was fine he didn't even appear to be passed out the charm said he was just laying there with his eyes closed. Ginny preformed a smelling salt charm to come from the tip of her wand and the Professor jerked awake.  
"Troll." He whispered out

"Yes Professor we know, where is he?" asked Hermione before the school mediwitch gently pushed her out of the way.

Quirell said to no one in general "Downstairs."  
"According to my charm he isn't hurt Madame Pomfrey," said Hermione, "He just passed out from the stain."  
"Yes, yes dear now let a professional check him out, please go back to your house table the Headmaster wants everyone sitting at their tables for a headcount. Hermione gave Ginny an annoyed look as the two girls were pushed away from the scene of the fallen professor. Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Hagrid all left the Great Hall in search of the Troll. Snape left the 7th year Prefects in charge of his table.

The remaining staff did their best to calm the chaos of the moment, they tried to have everyone finish their meal and finally as a last resort they allowed the house elfs to have the tables cleared and to present the desserts. A large amount of sugary concoctions did finally acquire the attention of the majority of the students who settled down to sample some of the kitchen staff's best work so far that year.

Close to an hour later the three professors returned to give the all clear and explain what had happened.

As far as they could tell a little used delivery door had been pried open, from the inside, and a young or possibly closer to teenaged troll had been lured into the castle and finally gotten hold up in a little used girl's bathroom. It had smashed most of the equipment in the bathroom before it was rendered unconscious and finally removed from the castle. Professor Dumbledore had requested that a few of the house elfs place the troll closer to the area they usually stayed and far enough away from the castle where it probably would not return. He then excused all the students to go back to their houses and reminded them that the carriages would be heading to Hogmeade station for the students that were going home for the holidays. The majority of the students would be returning home to spend the holidays with their families.

The only student that was heading home that didn't seem excited about it was Draco Malfoy. He hid behind a book so that no one could see the haunted look in his eyes. Draco knew he was in for a rough holiday his father had learned from the best how to torture without leaving a mark. Father Christmas would not be leaving anything for Draco Scorpios Malfoy this year, once he returned to school his mother would sneak a couple presents out of the manor to him via the family owl under the guise that he had forgotten them. Draco smiled; his mum was one brave woman.

Harry was excited to be home. He hadn't realized how much he had missed it until he saw Longbottom Manor. Even though it was the holidays everyone had agreed to meet except for Christmas and Boxing Days to keep up their studies. Harry and Neville pestered both Remus and Tonks until they agreed to contact a school in the orient and a school in Central or South America since all of their students wished to learn about the magics of those areas. Alice, Frank, Remus and Sirius all thought that after all this might be the magic that the dark lord knows not.

By the end of the Christmas Holidays Remus and Tonks had their answers from a school in Peru and a school in Hong Kong. Both schools would gladly share the lesson plans from years one and two. The kids could do these lessons starting at summer break like a weekly correspondence class. All of the kids were excited at the prospect and were excited to see what the Hogwarts Library had on these subjects.

The ride back was quiet most of the students from the extra study classes stopped by to see how their holidays went. As the train pulled into Hogmeade Ron commented that they hadn't seen Malfoy the whole trip. The group agreed to look for him once they were back in the Great Hall.


	9. Chapter 9

Come Together KeeperPawsoffme Chapter 9

Draco waited until the last student had left the station, before he headed up to the castle. Though there were no visible marks showing, his body ached from the crutiatus curses he was subjected to while he was home. He'd had very little sleep, very little to eat, and worst of all, he had to witness his mother's torture. Hers had been worse than his, so he could only imagine what she was like both mentally, and physically.

Instead of going to The Great Hall, he headed for his dorm, where he fell asleep, as soon as his head the pillow; though it was not a peaceful sleep, as he kept going back to his, and his mother's treatment. He had to find a way to get his mother away from the lunatic that was his father.

Although he slept for 11 hours, he felt like he'd had no sleep what so ever. He showered, cringing as the force of the water as it hit his body. He hurt so bad, he just let the water hitting his body wash his dirty feeling away. He didn't have the strength to move his arms. He then left the shower, and slowly clothed himself.

He was able to get out of the dorm, but not past the potions classroom, where his godfather stopped him. "Mr. Malfoy, would you please step into my office, there is someone here to see you."

Draco had a bad feeling about this, and, of course, he was right. Father had come for a visit.

"Severus, could you leave us alone for a minute please, I have business to discuss with my son, on a family matter."

"Of course Lucius, I will be in my classroom."

Draco wanted to scream "No Uncle Sev don't leave me!" But he knew better and just put on his best stoic Malfoy face.

Severus was no sooner gone, when Lucius put up silencing charms and other safeguarding spells. "Draco, I felt that we didn't come to an agreement, over the Holidays. I am here to make sure that I made my point perfectly clear. CRUCIO!"

Draco writhed in pain, rolling around on the floor. Lucius talked on, while he held the spell on his son. "Your mother has received much worse than this, and will continue to do so, until you tell me you have gained Potter's confidence. If you fail, your mother may not be available to see you, come summer. DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR?"

Lucius released his son from the spell, and Draco was able to answer weakly, "Yes Father, perfectly clear."

Lucius left, and Draco sat against the wall, shaking furiously. He lost control of his magic, and soon, Draco disappeared, and in his place was a white and tan Siamese young cat, little more than a kitten. The cat got up, and went to the door, and as soon as Severus opened it, the cat shot out of the room, and escaped out the classroom door, that was partially open.

Severus never saw the cat leave. He entered the room, hoping for the best, but, expecting the worst. What he didn't expect, was an empty office. Lucius, he thought, what have you done? If you have hurt my godson, there is no place on this earth, where you can hide, where I can't find you.

The young cat, ran toward The Great Hall, and stopped when a group of girls were going past. He tried to hide, but, was found anyway. Of all people to find him, it had to be that blood traitor, the Weasley girl.

As Ginny was following her friends down the hallway, she noticed the white streak coming down the hall towards her and her friends. She saw the young cat pull up short, and went to it, and picked him up, "Hello Kitty, There is no need to be afraid, I won't hurt you. Are you hungry? Let's go see, shall we."

Draco had to admit, he was quite hungry. He allowed her to carry him to The Great Hall, and was surprised when she offered him a plate of food, filled with all the foods he liked. He set into it, like it would be his last meal.

Ginny was soon joined by Hermione, who was delighted to see the young cat that was sucking up the food so fast. Ginny had refilled the plate two more times, before the cat finally decided it had had enough. Draco then sat down, and cleaned himself. He looked up at Weasley, and meowed his thanks. Ginny laughed, scratched behind his ear, and said, "You're welcome Kitty. You know, I like that name, Kitty, how about you." Meow, (NO!). "I'm glad you agree. Kitty it is then."

Meow, (Bint.)

Hermione reached over, and picked up the cat, and started to pet him. (Ohhh, this feels nice. I could get use to this. I knew mudbloods were good for something. Perhaps I should change my thinking. That is my father talking, not me. Granger has never done anything to me, well, that I haven't asked for. For that matter, neither has Weasley. Yes, perhaps I should change my opinion. Besides they both smell nice. What! Did I just think that? Oh this is crazy. Perhaps I should just run away. No, wait a minute. Where would be the last place for Father to look for me, Gryffindor House, of course. Yes, that will work. Oh, I think I ate too much, I need a nap.) He circled Hermione's lap, and fell asleep. Hermione looking at him, and laughing, soon to be joined by Ginny.

It has been two weeks, and Draco was feeling quite at home with his two mates. He took turns sleeping with the two girls, but, preferred Granger, as she was less possessive, and not quite as active as Weasley. She acted like he was having nightmares. After a few days, he as actually feeling sorry for the poor girl, as he was sure, she was in fact having nightmares. She didn't talk during he dreams, just groaned. He may have liked sleeping with Granger better, but, he wished there was something he could do for Weasley.

Near the end of the second week, Draco no longer called them Weasley and Granger. He now called them Ginny and Hermione. They had been nothing but sweet to him, and he appreciated it. This second week was a pivotal week, as it also brought the return of Lucius Malfoy back to the school.

Lucius was furious, as he walked the hall of the school, roughly grabbing students demanding to know where his son was. No one seemed to know where Draco was. He even asked the Gryffindor's. The Weasley girl walked past him, and when he grabbed for her, she kicked him in the knee, causing him to fall flat on his face. Draco was in her book bag, and laughed at his father, as he incurred Ginny's wrath. (Yeah Ginny, give him some more.) But that was it, as she moved fast past the full grown man, and he dared not try and do anything to her. He would get her back though. His knee hurt bad.

Finally, he made his way to the Headmaster's office, limping all the way. Albus had him come in, and have a seat. Lucius would have passed, if his knee did not hurt so bad.

"Where is my son Dumbledore? He has been missing for two weeks, and you have done nothing to find him. I swear, if something has happened to my son, I will have your job. It's not even safe at Hogwarts, for our children. What kind of a school are you running here?" 

"Lucius, please settle down. I know how unpleasant this is, but, I have no idea where young Draco has run off to."

"Run off. What do you mean run off?"

"Draco is nowhere on Hogwarts grounds. The Professors have searched all the floors, including the other house dorms, and have found nothing, so I can only assume that he has run off."

"This is preposterous. How can you allow a student to just leave the grounds, without knowing about it?"

"Why, I imagine it was the same way you use to leave the grounds, with out any one knowing about it."

"You haven't heard the last of this Dumbledore. I'll have your job for your ignorance." and Lucius stormed off, his screams being heard through out the school.

A few hours later, Narcissa asked the Headmaster if she could come through. He allowed her to come in, and soon she was sitting in front of him. "Professor, do you know if anyone has found a stray white, and tan colored Siamese cat?"

Albus looked at Narcissa, "What else are you going to blame me for. Your husband blames me for losing Draco, you come in and ask me about a missing cat? I think it is time for me to retire."

"Professor, I am not blaming you for anything. When Draco gets upset, he loses control of his magic, and turns himself into this cat. He is not an animagus, so he can't turn back. Unless I find him, he will be stuck in this figure."

"Alright Narcissa, we will look around at lunch, and see if we can't find this cat."

They did indeed find the cat; he was sitting happily at the Gryffindor table, with Ginny and Hermione. They were asked to bring the cat and join the Headmaster in his office. When the girls found out the cat was Draco Malfoy, Ginny tossed what ever lunch she managed to get down, and Hermione, showing more control, ran for the bathroom. She came out quite upset and a little gray looking.

Narcissa was able to change Draco back, and asked the Headmaster if she might be able to use the floo, and contact her cousin Sirius. She went to the floo, and did nothing. She looked back at the Professor, "Do you happen to know where he is?"

"No, I am sorry, I don't."

Hermione looked up at the distraught woman, "Excuse me Mrs. Malfoy, but, I can get him for you if you like?"

"Please, it is a matter of grave importance. Hermione walked to the floo, and whispered the name of the floo call, so that no one else could hear it, and soon, Sirius face was seen in the flames. A few seconds later, he came walking through. "Narcissa. how can I be of assistance to you?"

"Professor, if I could have a moment alone with my cousin please?" The girls, and the Professor left the room.

"Sirius, I need your help. Lucius is going quite mad. He has tortured Draco, and myself, trying to get Draco to befriend Potter and become his friend. He wants him to get Potter to visit the Manor, so he could capture him, and use him for some sort of ritual to bring the Dark Lord back."

Sirius was livid, "Is this true, Draco?"

"Yes sir. He wishes to use Potter's blood to bring back the Dark Lord, and start the war all over again. Our Christmas was not the gay event it was meant to be. I will never go back to Malfoy Manor."

"You will not have to Draco, or you Cissa. You will stay with me, until I get Black Manor back in shape, and then you will live there. I will strengthen the wards, so that he will never find you. Draco, I will talk to the Professor, and have you return with me, until we figure out what we are going to do."

"Um, sir, if it is alright with you, perhaps we can ask the Professor if there was any way I could change houses and continue my schooling, as, ummmm, Draco Black."

"If that is what you wish, we could ask."

Ginny and Hermione were extremely upset. They had been letting the ferret sleep with them over the last two weeks. They were wondering what kind of perverted thought were running through his mind. Once the day was over, they flew to their dorm rooms, ripped their sheets off their beads, and the pillow cases, and their blankets, and changed them their selves. They washed their bedclothes at least three times, before they were satisfied they were free of Draco's spores. They felt used, but, there was nothing they could do about that.

It only got worse, when they heard that Draco Malfoy, now Draco Black has been resorted into Gryffindor House.


	10. Chapter 10

Come Together KeeperPawsoffme Chapter 10

_Hi everyone! I just wanted to take the time to thank everyone for taking the time to read our story. Please review and let us know how we are doing. Any and all suggestions are appreciated.  
Mae_

_Half of KeeperPawsOffMe_

Draco Black returned to Hogwarts he hoped a different person and if he was honest with himself he wasn't sure which would be worse entering Gryffindor House for the first time or facing his father. Draco stood outside the door to his new house and tried to screw up his new found Gryffindor courage; The Fat Lady smiled encouragingly at him and said, "It'll be fine dear, A tad uncomfortable at first but it will get better, I promise." Draco thanked her for her pep talk and stepped through the door.

Every head in the common room looked up and stared as Draco entered through the portrait hole, he froze momentarily and it reminded Hermione of his cat form. Trying to remember the sweet kitty he had been Hermione smiled at him and nodded. Draco smiled and continued into the room. Harry stood and walked toward Draco, "Black," he said looking Draco up and down, "It seems that we are oddly related now. My godfather has taken you back into the family and you have changed your name, Sirius is a good man and I trust his judgment.", Harry extended his hand "Welcome to Gryffindor House, Black and welcome to the family." Draco smiled "Thank you Potter. I wasn't sure how I would be received here, after all two weeks ago I was a Slytherin and a Malfoy."

George; or was it Fred Draco could never tell, looked up from his book and said, "If the hat put you here then there is a reason."  
The other twin continued, "Our room is the third one up the boys' staircase. I'll show you where the house elfs stashed your stuff. It's gonna be kinda tight with six of us in there but it shouldn't be too bad." Both twins rose from the couch and showed Draco to the dorm. Draco looked around and noted that the boys' rooms were not as light and airy and bright as the girls' dorm had been but maybe it was because the room was full of boys and not girls. Draco smiled as he set up his belongings.

Draco Black had never considered himself a coward but it took him 2 weeks before he had the courage to speak to Ginny and Hermione. He had acknowledged them and greeted them but he couldn't bring himself to talk to them until that moment.

He walked up to them in the common room and sat down across from them.

"Hermione, Ginny may I speak with you two for a moment please?" he asked.

Hermione looked up from her book and again just for a moment could see the kitty he had turned into she sighed and said, "Sure, Mal- Black what do you need."

Draco looked at Ginny who nodded and he continued, "I just wanted to thank you both. You two had no reason to be nice to a stray cat, and I appreciate it. Becoming Cof, a cat had only happen to me twice before when I was much smaller, and Mother had always been around to help me come back to myself. I want you to know I behaved myself while I was a cat and your treatment of me helped me start to change my way of thinking. Your kindness helped me realize that what I was spouting wasn't my thanking it was what my father had taught me to say. Thank you."  
"Draco," said Ginny "You were a good kitty. Does he have a name?"  
"Who?" asked Draco.

"Why the kitty." said Hermione

Draco blushed, "Well the first time it happened I was about 4 or 5 so I called him Coffee since he looked like the coffee my nanny would have in the morning."  
Ginny smiled, "Coffee is a good name for him. Do you want to go get your books and study with us?"  
Draco nodded and grinned then ran up to his dorm to grab his bookbag.

The second semester of the school year went by quickly. Draco settled into his new life with more ease then he expected.

Professor Quirell became odder and odder in his behavior. He started to mumble to himself in class. Fred and George had fun at the poor professor's expense whenever the poor man went outside they had spelled his turban to be attacked by snowballs. The poor professor became more and more withdrawn until one day he wasn't at the staff table for breakfast.

Professor Dumbledore said that sadly Professor Quirell had become ill and would no longer be teaching at the school. A professor would be procured by Monday of the following week but until then there would be no DADA classes,

Ron met up with his friends later that evening and asked if they had heard the latest rumor about Professor Quirell. It seemed he was at St Mungo's to the incurable wing. He was spotted by Prof Snape and Prof Dumbledore wandering the third floor corridor talking to himself he said he was talking to The Dark Lord who was on the back of his head. He wanted to know how to get past the three headed dog on the third floor he needed to get into the room.

Prof. Dumbledore said he would show him how if he came with them to see Mdme Pomfrey. Percy was up in the hospital wing with a migraine and he said there was nothing there when they removed Quirell's turban but the poor man would talk then pause and answer whatever it was he was hearing. Percy said it was pretty scary. But since the professors were busy and he stayed still they either thought he was asleep or they had forgotten he was there. Percy got to watch the whole thing.

Neville, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George all looked at each other

"You don't think" started Fred

"Our snowballs hurt him" continued George

"Do you?" they both finished.

"Oh don't be silly." said Ginny "he was just nuts. We all knew this since the first day."  
Everyone nodded feeling a little better and started to study,

A few days later Harry, Ginny and Draco were walking past the main door of the school and noticed Dumbledore speaking with a very elderly wizard. The trio heard the last part of the conversation before the elderly wizard left "Thank you for keeping that safe while Nelle and I were out of the country, Albus. We will have to have you over for dinner once school is out for the summer"

Ginny and Draco's eyes became huge as they quickly walked on their way.

"What?" asked Harry

"Honestly Potter," said Draco rolling his eyes, "don't you ever pay attention in all your schooling?"

Harry just looked at Ginny for an explanation.

"Harry," she said sounding very exasperated, "that was Nicolas Flamel"

"You mean, The Philosopher's Stone, Flamel? Really, cool! We can tell out grandkids we saw him." said Harry  
Ginny leaned over to whisper to Draco, "Ya know Coffee sometimes he is just so thick headed."  
"You are so right, Red" agreed Draco following her into their next class.

"Hey!" said Harry, "We have no idea what they were actually talking about you know. Dumbledore could have been babysitting his teacup yorkie for all we know." Harry gave his two friends a solid glare.

"Did you see a dog?" demanded Ginny

"Not me, but you could always ask the cat." said Harry side stepping the swat Draco was aiming at him.


	11. Chapter 11

Come Together KeeperPawsoffme Chapter 11

Draco's life was so dramatically changed, he didn't know what to do with himself. Before, he was always on edge waiting and fearing a visit from his father. He was always afraid for his mother. He lived his life on the edge of fear, and loathing for his father, and the other students from Slytherin.

Now, he was carefree, with true friends, and traveled with a pack of them where ever he went. Fred, George, Harry, Neville, Hermione and Ginny, all walked with him, never allowing one on one confrontations with any Slytherin students. He felt protected for the first time in his life, and he was enjoying it.

He loved the way he was referred to by Ginny and Hermione, as Coffee. He loved the way he was accepted into study groups, and helped in his studies by Hermione.

With Professor Quirell gone, he felt another threat removed, and was looking forward to seeing who the new DADA Professor would be. His wait didn't take too long, as Professor Dumbledore gathered the attention of the students at the evening meal. "I would like to announce that a new DADA Professor has been found, and I am glad to say that she will be here in the morning for her fist class. Professor Nymphadora Tonks has accepted the position. Please show her the respect she deserves, and welcome her with open arms. Now, enjoy you supper."

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were thrilled by this announcement. They were hoping one of their family members would take this position. Draco was pleased to hear that his cousin would be there to help protect him from his ex father and his other enemies. He also knew that if the need aroused, his Uncle Sirius would be there, with his friends. Neville was also pleased he knew the new DADA Professor. He knew that she would make it a fun learning experience, as she didn't take life too seriously.

All in all, things were definitely looking up for the students for the rest of the year.

The next morning, they got up, and made their way down to breakfast. They were approached by a group of Slytherins, and for the first time since joining Gryffindor, Draco was faced off against by his ex housemates. "So, Malfoy, are you fitting in with your new housemates. Are they protecting the little mama's boy? Your father misses you. He comes by all the time, asking how you are doing. Of course he misses your mama also. He can't believe what she has turned herself into, a whore of the Black Family. I suppose we should be calling you Black as well. Too bad, really, her friends really miss her, and the fun they had, if you know what I mean." Flint finished his talk.

"You know Marcus, you have a big mouth. You should really keep it to yourself. Just because Draco has the nerve to better himself, doesn't mean you should have to feel jealous of him. Of course, Gryffindor couldn't lower their standards to accept someone like you. Now, run along, and go play with whoever you're playing with lately probably Millicent. You better hurry, as I think I saw her with Goyle just a few minutes ago." Fred replied.

The two groups split up, and made their way to the Great Hall. Draco looked over at the Slytherin table, and saw Marcus make his way to Millicent, and start to berate her. She stood up and knocked him flat with one punch from her closed fist.

The other three houses all took into laughing at this exchange. Flint got what he deserved. Millicent was not one to take abuse from anyone. She took off for her first class, kicking Flint in the side, just to let him know she was still angry. She then looked over at the Gryffindor table, and threw the finger at Fred, causing him to laugh.

Draco's first class happened to be a double session with DADA. He was about to experience what DADA should be all about.

As the group entered the room, they could feel the difference, and smell it as well. There was no smell of garlic in the air, and the room, was much brighter. The group took their seat, and waited for Tonks to make her appearance. Harry was the first to notice the shift in light, as it made its way through the students. Harry waited until the shift was near him, and he stuck his foot out and tripped it. Tonks landed unceremoniously on Draco's lap. Tonks smiled and said, "Twenty points to Gryffindor for the fine work displayed by Mr. Potter. He saw the shift in the light as I passed through you all. This is what I am here to teach you. DADA is more than just defending your self. It is being aware of your surroundings, and reacting to a change. Mr. Potter saw this, and reacted with the right amount of force for the situation. He knew that what he saw was no threat, but, wanted to let me know that he knew I was there. Excellent work Mr. Potter. Now, how far had your ex Professor got in teaching you. From what I understand, he was kind of hard to follow."

Hermione as usual, was the first to raise her hand. Tonks thought it was time to have a little fun with her. "Yes, Miss.."

"Hermione Granger, Professor."

"Granger you say? I have heard of that name before. Are you related to Stuart Granger by any chance?"

Hermione knew she was having a go at her, and decided to give her a dose of her own medicine. "As a matter of fact, I am. He was a great uncle of mine. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know. I didn't know we had a celebrity in our midst. Of course this doesn't mean I will be showing favoritism to you though. Now, you wished to say something?" Tonks added.

Hermione forgot all about what the original question was, and just stared at Tonks with a blank look.

Tonks laughed at Hermione, and continued on, "Do you see how easily Miss Granger was distracted. Never let your guard down. It could cause you serious trouble in the wrong situation. Now, I believe the question was; how far a long had your previous Professor gotten in his teaching. Where was it when he left? I suppose, I will have to start at the beginning, and see how far along you are. Let's begin with the basics, shall we."

And the class proceeded from there. It was the most enjoyable class they had ever had in DADA. Tonks was brilliant. By the end of the class, they were farther along, then they were with Professor Quirell.

Yes, the rest of the year was looking quite promising.


	12. Chapter 12

Come Together KeeperPawsoffme Chapter 12

Classes were over faster then anyone had expected. With the addition of the new professors the spirits of the complete student body were much higher. It could be felt in the halls and even in the classes. Students that were no longer interested in class started taking an interest in classes and again and the average grade for the classes with new professors were at an all time high. Dumbledore was very pleased with his school, since it was his idea after all to hire the new staff members.

The ride home on the Hogwarts Express was thankfully an uneventful event, unless you count much laughter, many games of exploding snaps and the fact that two of the oldest students had a duel down the middle of the train that Tonks had to break up. Since they were graduated 7th years she could not technically hand out punishments or write them up but their parents were very surprised when she presented them with written bills for the repair of the 3 doors and the 5 windows that were broken during the duel. Both students were dragged off the platforms by their mothers using the student's ears as incentives.

Narcissa Black, Sirius, the Grangers and the Longbottoms met Draco, Harry, Neville and Hermione on the platform all of the adults seemed to be a little on edge looking over their shoulders and starting at some of the louder noises but they were all very happy to see the kids and suggested that they have lunch in muggle London before heading back to Longbottom Manor. The Weasley children all looked around expecting to see their parents but were surprised when they weren't there. Fred looking over the heads of everyone spotted Weasley red hair toward the back of the platform and attempted to herd the group in that direction. To everyone's surprise and delight Charlie was there waiting for the crowd to clear before going to greet his siblings. "Mum and Dad have a surprise at home so they sent me to fetch you all." Said Charlie "Now I parked Dad's car out in the carpark."  
"He let you take the" began Fred

"Ford Anglia?" finished George.

"Cool!" Ginny and Ron said together.

"I'll get home on my own accord" said a very stuffy Percy. He quickly shrank his belongings and popped away presumably home.

"What's the matter with him?" asked Fred

"Guess he doesn't want to fly." said Charlie with an evil grin. "Come on you all hurry up if he stops to see the girlfriend or apply for a job at the ministry we might beat him home.

The five trooped out into the muggle section of Kings Cross Station and out into the carpark.  
A quick run through a muggle fast food drive through for snacks for the ride home and the Weasley kids were taking to the skies. In no time they were landing on the lane in front of their house and pulling into the shed where Arthur stored his car.

"WOW!" said George

"That was awesome!" finished Ginny her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah Charlie you drive so much better then dad." Said Ron stuffing the last of the french fries into his mouth. Charlie banished the fast food wrappers so that Molly didn't know that they had been eating junk food.

Molly was a little surprised when none of the kids seemed to be all that hungry as she served dinner that night; she even asked Ron if he was feeling ok since he only had seconds. Everyone said they were just tired. Arthur asked if they were all awake enough for the surprise or should they wait until tomorrow morning. Percy looked up from his book and said. "Mum you aren't pregnant again are you? This is how that big announcement always started."  
Molly turned bright red while Arthur appeared to become angry.

"Young man!" He started, "NO your mother is not expecting. Are you dear?"

Molly shook her head

"I wanted to announce that as a family we will be going on an extended family vacation. Part of it will be a working vacation for me but you all will be able to relax and enjoy yourselves. We will be going to France, Bulgaria, Italy and finally Egypt."  
"Father," started Percy in what he thought was a very grown up tone. "I wish you had told me about this earlier. I have taken a paid internship at the ministry for the summer I will not be able to go. There's a boarding house for the interns to live in provided so I will take my leave tomorrow and head to work while you all play for the summer." Percy excused himself from the table at that point and headed upstairs.

"Well that" started Fred

"was rude" finished George.

"I'm sure he's actually just disappointed that he will miss out." said Arthur, "now we leave in three days. There will be a lot of activity before. Tomorrow your mother will take you to Madame Malkin's and then Mrs Granger will be meeting you all in muggle London for summer dress robes and muggle traveling clothes. We will be expected to attend quite a few formal and semi casual events. So I expect you all," here Arthur glared at the triplets "to be on your best behavior. Do I make myself more then clear, gentleman and lady?"

The four Hogwarts students nodded.

"Now I will tell you that this working vacation is actually due to you four, Harry, Hermione and Neville. With your extra education and the inspection of the school curriculum this yr and you all's inquiry into additional studies the ministry and Hogwarts has decided that it is needed to investigate some of the other schools and their curriculums, your mother and I will be going to represent the ministry while you four, Neville, Harry, Hermione and Draco will be going to represent Hogwarts and the interest in the advanced classes. Each of the countries we are going to have at least two wizarding schools for us to learn about. Now Egypt has five schools for us to look at two schools with years like we do ages 11 to 17 then two schools with specialty classes that the upper yrs ages 15 to 17 can transfer to for concentrations in education for specific subjects and finally a school that would be comparable to Muggle University. Dumbledore will be meeting us there to carefully go over their program. But he will not be going with us to the other countries Prof McGonagall will be going as well as Prof Flitwick and on the occasion Prof Sinistra."  
"Oh thank goodness," said Ginny "for a moment I was afraid you were going to say Snape."

"Don't worry, Ginny he was not invited but you might be surprised who from the ministry has been." Said her mother, "Now all of you head up stairs and into bed within the hour. We have a few big days to get through before we all start this adventure."  
Ginny, Fred, George and Ron all trooped upstairs still talking about the up coming exciting summer. 


	13. Chapter 13

Come Together KeeperPawsOffme Chapter 13.

As the triplerts and Ron ate their breakfast, looking forward to the shopping, Ginny looked like she was spacing out. Thoughts were racing through her mind, like, 'I wonder what Harry would like to see me in?', or, 'I wonder what Harry would look like in shorts and a tank top?'.

Fred noticed this, and poked George in the ribs, "I think our sister is fantasizing about a certain raven haired young man, don't you?"

"Quite right; dear brother do you suppose she would get angry, if we were to ask?"

"Why, I suppose it would only be the only decent thing to do, being as we are just concerned brothers. How do you suggest we do it, oh brother of mine?"

George thought about it for a minute then whispered in Fred's ear. Fred got a weird look on his face then grinned brightly. "Brilliant!" He exclaimed!

"Ginny, you know we three all share a link, correct?" George asked her in a gentle voice.

Ginny looked at George in a questioning manner. "Ya, so?"

"You do know we are at the breakfast table, and we are trying to eat, Right?" Fred asked?

"Come on, out with it, I know where this is going, so you might as well finish your thoughts." Ginny was not liking where this was going at all.

George replied, "Well, would you kindly keep your thoughts to your self, it's making Fred and I gag on our food. Harry isn't even here, and you act like he is part of your dining enjoyment, with you feasting on his presence. Most disturbing if you ask me."

"You, gits. I was not thinking that, I was just looking forward to joining up with everybody, and doing some shopping. If your minds weren't in the gutter, you would see that this is something we have never done, muggle shopping."

Fred took this and ran with it, "You really expect us to believe that your thoughts were not on Harry?"

"I didn't say Harry wasn't in my thoughts, they were just not solely on Harry. I was thinking of Hermione, Neville and Draco as well."

"Of course dear sister. What else would you be thinking of? It's not as if Harry wasn't on your mind 24 hours a day, seven days a week, 365 days a year." George replied.

"366 on leap year." Added Fred.

"Correct dear brother."

Molly looked at her triplets, inwardly laughing at their antics. She knew that they were quite close, and were only kidding. What she didn't know was this connection Ginny had with Harry. Was this serious? Was she actually falling for him, like her brothers were letting on? Perhaps she should be having a talk with her only daughter. It was never too late to prepare her for what lay ahead.

The four finally finished their breakfast, and took their plates to the sink, Ron looking sorry that it was time to go, as there was still a pile of food on the table.

They were all to meet at the Leaky Cauldron, and then go to Gringotts to get some money for their shopping spree. When it was time to go, Fred and George took each others arms, and walked through the fire singing, "Where off to see the Goblins, the goblins of Diagon Square." to the tune of the Wizard of Oz.

Ginny laughed at her brothers, as she walked through the flames, followed by Ron.

They must have been a little early, as they were the only ones there. They took a seat in the corner, watching the floo. About three minutes, the floo flared up, and out walked Hermione and Neville, holding hands. Ron took a sullen look on his face. He kind of liked Hermione, and wished she would notice him, like she looked at Neville.

Next came Draco and Harry, holding hands, and swinging them exaggeratedly. "Oh look Hermione, There are the triplets and Ron." Harry said to Draco.

Draco fluttered his eye lids and answered, "Yes I see them Neville and doesn't Ginny look cute?"

Harry glared at Draco. "That was not a part of the routine, prat."

"Well, she does, doesn't she?"

"That's beside the point. You were supposed to say Fred looked cute."

"Sorry, but, Fred's not my type."

"And Ginny is?"

"She is female, in case you haven't noticed."

Harry blinked for a few seconds. "Good point. Just don't get ant funny ideas."

Draco took a sneaky look on his face, "Would I do that?"

"Probably. No, I take that back, definitely. After seeing that look on your face, I don't trust you."

"What's not to trust? After all I hardly know her, even if I have slept with her, and Hermione for that fact."

That was when Hermione hit Draco in the back of the head. "Coffee, if you ever bring that up again, I will make sure you will stay as Coffee for the rest of your life, and never clean your litter box. UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes Hermione dear." Draco meekly answered, but, with a smile.

The four had become very close with each other, and knew what they could get away with, and what was not acceptable. Draco had come to know the true meaning of friendship, since becoming a member of Gryffindor House. The closeness of the eight individuals standing there hugging each other had become the talk of the school. Even the Slytherins dared not say anything to them, out of hand, as revenge was swift, and very embarrassing.

The walk to Gringotts was entertaining, as Tonks used her Metamorphagus skills to keep them entertained. Draco never knew his cousin could be so funny. Why didn't he get to know her sooner. Things were so much simpler now, that he was free of the Death Eaters. He vowed to get to know Nymphadora and the rest of these wonderful and funny people.

Draco was not used to being greeted by the Goblins in such a friendly way. They shook hands with them all, and were polite even to him. They were shown to a free teller, and received what they asked for, but, when they got to Harry, they asked to see him alone for a minute. Harry shrugged his shoulders, and went with a second Goblin who had approached.

Harry walked with the Goblin, and they stopped in a corner. They talked for a minute, and the Goblin handed something to Harry. They shook hands, and then Harry headed to the rest of his party.

Ginny watched as Harry approached. She didn't have to ask, as Harry said, "I wasn't aware that Gringotts provided preferred bank cards to its most cherished customers. That took me by surprise." He showed the rest the Platinum card he had been given. "It's good in both the Magical and muggle world. It acts like a debit card in the muggle world. It draws money out of your account, with only a 10 Sickle charge for each transaction."

Ginny took the card from Harry, and looked at it. "Harry, this card is real platinum, not plastic."

"I know, wicked, isn't it?"

"But won't that cause a disturbance in the muggle world?" Ginny asked?

"Nah, It will appear as plastic to muggles. At least that's what Griphook said. We'll see."

The day had been filled with excitement. This was their first venture into Muggle shopping. Ron fell in love with the food court, and all the different types of food being served. Hermione fell in love with all the book stores that were available. Neville loved the florist shops, picking out a particularly beautiful rose for Hermione, which she loved. She gave Neville a kiss on his cheek, and caused him to blush

All of them loved the clothing stores, and were surprised when Harry footed the bill for everyone's' clothes. Draco was very thankful for this, as he and his mother were still shut off from their money by his father. Yes, Sirius helped them out with their finances, but, being who he was, he did not realize how much the clothes were he had bought.

The saleswoman doubted Harry had the kind of money needed to purchase everything. It totaled over two thousand pounds. When Harry gave her the Platinum card, she had a shocked look on her face. When the purchase went through with no problem, it was even more of a shock. When Harry told her to add 10% on for her, as a tip, she almost passed out. A two hundred pound tip, was unheard of in the mall.

All in all, the trip had been a wonderful excursion for everyone. Even Tonks was included in Harry's generous purchase.

They were all looking forward to the trip with Arthur and Molly.


	14. Chapter 15

Come Together KeeperPawsOffMe Chapter 15

Hi everyone… this is Mae half of KeeperPawsOffMe…

Ollie and I have talked and feel that we have gotten way off the beaten path with this story so we are going to review what's written so far and adjust as needed. We aren't sure what that means for this story, a re-write, figuring out how to end it from where it is or just leaving it as is and moving on.

While we are figuring out this story please check out our other stories by KeeperOliver and me MaeSilverpaws

Thanks,

Mae


	15. Chapter 14

Come Together KeeperPawsOffMe Chapter 14

Neville, Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Draco along with Arthur and Molly Weasley, Tonks, Professor McGonagall, Alice and Frank Longbottom and Sirius spent a whirl wind July exploring all of the schools and attending all of the parties, everyone of the Hogwarts students had their own favorite school that they visited. Ginny's favorite was a small school in France called d'Enseignement Maison de Sorcellerie, at this school there were not many students enrolled in grand total a little less then half of what was enrolled at Hogwarts. Ginny loved the closeness of the staff to the students. Harry, Neville, George, Fred and Ron all felt the school appeared too lacking on the sports and DADA for them. The group spent four days in and around the school. Prof Flitwick came with them to this school for EMS was well known for their Charms curriculum. A simple translation spell helped everyone understand each other much better. Alice did like the idea that this school taught English, Italian and Japanese as second languages and she spoke to Frank about their boys learning another language as no matter how they were taught to believe the sun no longer does not set on the British Empire, Britain's need to stop being such elitists and realize this.

Fred and George really enjoyed the next school that the group went to when asked they said it was the concentration of potions and transfigurations offered at Matterhorn Schule fuer fortgeschrittene Zauberei (the Matterhorn School for Advanced Wizardry) ,the Swiss school, but Harry knew it was actually the very fetching girls that went to school there. Beautiful and brainy a great combination George confided in Harry.

Neville's favorite school was the one in Northern Italy. It had a great four yr course in local lore and a herbology program that made Neville go weak in the knees. The headmistress of the greenhouses told him they even had a graduate program he was more then welcome to apply for once he was a 6th year at Hogwarts. She would even work with him on a correspondence level until then. She was very impressed with his knowledge of herbology. Alice just beamed when she heard the praise for one of her boys.

Hermione's favorite school was Pompeii Procedura Guidata di Istituto (Pompeii Wizard Research Institute) the research ability at this school was amazing. Books that Hermione had been told were lost to the ages were there where she could touch them and learn from them. Of the days they spent there Hermione spent as much time as possible in the main library. One of the junior librarians showed her a copy spell that allowed her to make copies of any book as long as it was for personal use. They even contacted the head elf at Hogwarts and had the many copies transported back for Hermione or there would have been no room for anything else in anyone's luggage but Hermione's books.

Draco, Harry and Ron all thought the school in central Germany was the best. der Hexerei Lernen Garten (Witchcraft Learning Services) concentrated on defence, offense and strategy as well as mathmatics and muggle sciences. The school also had courses in magical international law and physical self defense. Harry tried to talk his folks and Sirius into allowing him to attend there the next summer. All three said they would have to think about it.

Frank and Alice talked about it out of the boys earshot and agreed that maybe it would do them both good to spend the summer with an intensive study course of what they both loved. But having both of them half way across the continent with out each other was something that they would have to alk about in depth later.

Sooner then anyone thought was possible the whirl wind tour of the contintent was over and everyone was home just in time for the joint birthday of Neville and Harry.

Everyone was still tired and rather stressed from their tour so a party and dinner was held at the Longbottom Manor with Gran Longbottom coming so she could hear all about thier adventures.

Tonks and Remus were kept on their toes for the rest of the summer vacation. Each of the kids were working on independant projects from thier favorite school that they had visited earlier in the summer. Remus and Tonks oversaw all of these projects as well as kept them up to speed in the classes they were already taking. As Ginny said they had spent so many years prior to Hogwarts studying and getting ahead it would have been a waste of their time if they suddenly became equal to thier peers schooling wise.

Draco and Ron both grumbled alittle about summer being for vacations but a few sharp words and glares from Ginny brought them back around to her way of thinking; if for nothing else to just keep the peace.

Before they knew it September 1st was apon them and they were all heading back to Hogwarts. Minerva had been over often to keep tabs on the independant studies and had promised the students that there would be some changes at Hogwarts when they came back but she would not tell them anymore then that. Fred and George tried their best to charm the information from her to no availe and Draco even tried bribing her with catnip even that didn't work. She told them they would just have to wait and see like the rest of the students. But they did have a slight adveantage since they were the ones that went to the continent to visit the other schools.


End file.
